


Drops Of Jupiter

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of a fast moving relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy (not THAT important), Same-Sex Marriage, Your heart might burst from the fluff in this, car crash, lots of shower sex holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak gets dragged to a New Years Eve party and meets Dean Winchester, just some guy who works at the local mechanical shop, he slowly finds himself building a relationship with him. He can't bring himself to say that he wouldn't want to be with Dean after he realized he's in love, and doesn't find out he's found the one for him until a special day in his life. But after a tragic accident that Dean is in, he is finds himself in a tough situation that quickly fades away when one of his friends brings good news of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I got to write my own destiel masterpiece. I can't help but feel like I rushed things here, and I hoped I wrote this correctly and good. My username is also my tumblr url in case you want to message me because I'm forever alone. Please don't give me hate for this, because I'm 97% sure I did okay on this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_2002, December 31st, a few hours until New Years_

Castiel walked through the doors of the old bar in town, shoving past the crowd of people. It was 2002, December 31st, 10:50p.m., and everybody in Kansas was either home drinking or at a bar drinking. Or just simply at a party that will last until midnight, then the cops are called when literal guns go off.

After he made it to the bar, he sat down and the bartender, an older woman with brown hair, asked his business.

"Just a small glass of scotch, thanks." Castiel said. She nodded and got a bottle from the shelves behind her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Castiel Novak. I work at the post office." He replied.

"Fancy name you got there." She chuckled a little. "I'm Ellen Harvelle. I've never seen you down at my bar before. What's the occasion?"

"My friend said she'd meet me here. Some party at a bowling alley she wants to take me to." Castiel took the glass from her and drank some of it, setting it down on the folded napkin in front of him.

"Hold up! I know what bowling alley you're talkin' about. J.C. Bowl, that's the name, right?" Ellen asked. Castiel nodded. "Man, the new years parties at that place. I think they're doing cosmic bowling there tonight. Should be fun."

"Easy for you to say. Can I get another one of these?" Castiel held up the empty glass and Ellen filled it again. "Thanks. Its just that cosmic bowling, or any bowling for that matter, was never my cup of tea."

"So I'm guessing you're the shy type?" Ellen asked.

"That's me." Castiel sighed. "How much will that be?" 

"Ten bucks." Ellen said. Castiel took out his wallet and pulled out $15. 

"Keep the change." Castiel nodded. Ellen thanked him and he turned around, taking out his cell phone and texting Anna.

_Where are you? This bar smells like cheap alcohol and fake I.D.s_

He sent the text and walked outside, leaning on the railing surrounding the building. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he got it out.

_I'm on my way. Be waiting outside for my car, because the parking lot to the party is gonna be full and we need to get there quick._

Castiel sighed and put his phone away. He knew Anna lived awhile away and that she would take forever so he thought of a way to pass the time. He hated to waste his phone battery so that left out the small amount of apps he could play. Then there's singing in his mind, but he looked weird doing that. Well, he was outside a bar, so people would just mistake him for just another drunk fool.

The only song that Castiel seemed to think of was his favorite. He hummed the intro, which was just a piano and patted his legs to the song.

"Hmm... _Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey..._ " Castiel looked around to make sure no one was staring at him and saw that everyone within ten feet of him was either inside the bar with loud music or people absorbed in their own conversations to care about a guy singing Train.

" _She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey... Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey..._ " Still no one was staring so Castiel decided to close his eyes and sink into the song he was slightly obssessed with.

" _Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated. Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were lookin' for yourself out there..._ -"

"Jimmy!" Someone screamed. Castiel almost fell over when the balance he had from the railing was taken from him when a strong hand hit him on the back. He opened his eyes and looked at whatever had struck him. When he did, he stepped back a little, alarmed.

"Excuse me?" Castiel said.

"Oh, sorry man! You looked like my friend Jimmy!" The man said. Castiel looked him over and took in his appearence. The man had light brown hair and was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and blue jeans, brown boots and a strange necklace. But what really caught Castiel's attention was the man's eyes. They were green. But really freaking green.

Castiel blinked and shook off his shock.

"Its fine." He said. "You were just mistaken." 

"Yeah. Sorry." The man looked around, obviously confused. "Well, if you're not my friend then I guess he isn't coming here."

"I'm sorry. Were you going to a party or something?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, there's this thing at the Johnson County bowling alley. Cosmic bowling was always my thing." He said.

"J.C. Bowl? I'm going there too! Except cosmic bowling is at the bottom of my list of nice things to do during new years. I hope you enjoy it, though."

"If you hate it then why are you going?" The man chuckled.

"My friend is dragging me there. She doesn't think I'm social enough." Castiel said.

"Huh. I'm Dean, by the way." He held out his hand and Castiel took it.

"Castiel."

"Castiel? Interesting. Like the angel?" Dean said. Cas blushed and nodded.

"If interesting you also mean 'ridiculously impossible to remember' then thank you. My friends call me Cas, if thats easier." He pointed out 

"Cas might be a bit better." Dean smiled. "So I'm guessing this friend of yours is your ride to the party? Or are you just standing out here waiting for all the parking spots to be taken at the alley?"

"Anna's late. She said she's on her way, though." Cas said.

"If she ditches you, I can give you a ride." Dean said.

"You don't have to do that." Cas said. He saw her silver Cube entering the parking lot of the bar and was about to say goodbye when she turned around and left. "Where the hell is she going?" Cas muttered. He took out his phone while Dean stood next to him looking confused.

 _Where the hell are you going? Why'd you turn around, I'm standing right here!_ Castiel sent.

 _I saw you standing with a guy, Cas, and you've been single for years. Try to get some tonight, and I'll never mention it again!_ Anna replied.

_Anna, I swear to God, if you don't give up on that I'm keying your car! Get back here!!!_

Anna never returned his text message. He stood there with a pissed off look on his face before Dean broke the silence.

"...Everything alright?" He asked. Cas sighed and looked over at him.

"I could use that ride." Cas said. Dean smiled and pulled out his keys.

"Right this way." Dean led them to the middle of the parking lot to his car, which Castiel was surprised.

"This is your car?" Cas asked. He was looking at a '67 Impala in which Dean apperently owned.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Its just so classical." Cas shrugged.

"She's my Baby..." Dean patted the top of the car and got in, Cas getting in the passenger side. Cas looked around and noticed a box at the bottom of the passenger side floor.  
"Oh, you can just move that. Or you can pick out a song." Dean smirked. Cas shrugged and picked up the box which was full of cassette tapes. There was some bands near the bottom of the box and he dug through the tapes to them.

"Warrant's pretty good." Cas said. Dean dove into the box and picked out the tape with Warrant written on it and nodded. He handed it back to Cas.  
"Open that." He said. Cas opened the case and handed the tape to Dean who put it in the compartment. He tossed the case back in the box and told Cas just to put it in the back seat.

"Which song?" Dean asked.

"Cherry Pie? Its a classic." Cas said.

"They're all classics." Dean said.

"You know what I mean."

Dean chuckled and pressed play, letting the song play.

"You like this song?" Dean asked.

"Its not my favorite, but being surrounded by multiple friends who liked the classics, I dealt with it and enjoyed a few songs myself. But I'm not that in to them."

"Have you heard of Led Zeppelin? They're kickass."

Cas looked out the window and kept his gaze from Dean. The song eventually ended and Dean cut the tape out, tossing it in the box backseat. He turned on the radio and they continued the car ride in peace, but not before the song came on.

Cas recognized that piano intro like the back of his hand. He looked at the radio immediately and got the attention of Dean.

"You know this song?" Dean asked.

"Its uhh... My favorite song." Cas mumbled.

"I've heard it a few times. Its alright." Dean said. He sang the first few words and Cas couldn't help himself from singing along.

" _She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey..._ "

"Damn, you really do know this song." Dean said. Cas felt his face go red and looked out the window again. "We're here." 

Cas looked ahead and saw them pulling into the parking lot. 

"Less packed than I thought it would be." Cas said. Dean nodded and parked close to the door. "Thank you for the ride, by the way."

"No problem. If your friend ditches you again, let me know." Dean lsughed. Cas nodded and walked inside, seeing Anna talking to her friends by the front counter.

"There you are!" She squealed.

"You are such a pusher." Cas said. He walked past her but she followed, leading him to the lane on the end of the bowling alley.

"What type of ball do you need?" Anna asked. Cas snorted like a 6th grader hearing a dirty word and shook it off.

"One of the orange ones on the rack over there." Cas pointed to the ball racks that held bowling balls for people who don't have personal ones. The new years celebration called for everyone bowling in their socks, against the rules, but it was only for that night so who cares?

"Is it just me and you?" Cas asked. Anna nodded.

"Cosmic bowling was 10 bucks but ours games before midnight are free." Anna said.

"Hey, do you want something to drink? I still taste scotch from the bar." Cas said. Anna nodded and gave him $5. 

"Coke." She said. Cas nodded and walked to the snack bar where the cashier, his name tag read Benny, asked his business.

"Two medium cokes, please." Cas said. Benny nodded and filled two foam cups, putting lids on them and sliding them over the counter. Cas handed the bill to him and put the extra dollar in his pocket. He nodded a "thanks" towards Benny and walked back to him and Anna's lane. 

"Games starting." Anna said. He saw she already entered their names in on the screen overhead and the lanes came to life.

"Who's going first?" Cas asked.

"I am!" Anna sing-songed. She picked up her ball from the rack and lined her feet up with the dots on the runway. Stepping forward and bringing her arm behind her and back, she threw the ball. It glided down the lane and hit the 3rd pin, taking down all but 7th and 6th pins.

"Woah! Come on, you can get this!" Cas cheered. Anna breathed in deeply and picked up her ball from the rack when it came rolling back. Ahe threw it down the lane, hitting the 6th pin on the side, causing it to rocket towards the 7th pin and getting a spare.

"Woohoo!" Anna wooped. Cas clapped and laughed, he was already having fun. Anna said something Castiel couldn't hear due to the loud music and the distance away she was.

"What?" Cas said.

"I said, for every strike I get, you have to take a shot." Anna repeated. Cas froze in the middle of walking to the runway and turned on his heel to face her.

"Excuse me? I have to take a shot? What about when I get a strike?"

"Then that's one less shot you have to take!" Anna giggled. "We'll buy them before midnight, so you'll be wasted enough for cosmic bowling. And since the bar will most likely be sold out of everything when the clock hits."

"How come you don't have to drink anything?" Cas asked.

"I'm not allowed the drink because of reasons." She said with a laugh. Cas ignored it and huffed and small sighed.

"I'll need to bowl a perfect game then, won't I?" Cas picked up his ball and threw hit, the ball hanging off the edge of the gutter at first but leaning towards the middle.

"Bullshit!" Anna said when the ball hit the head pin and the rest tumbled down like dominoes. Cas laughed and turned back around to a deeply frowning Anna. "Strike on the first frame? This is gonna be a long night."

It was 11:20 when they finished their first game, and Anna wrote down the strike score. Anna got 8 and Castiel 3.

"Ha! 5 shots, Novak!" Anna teased. She marking 5 tallies on the paper and said at 11:50 they would order the shots Castiel had to take.

"Yeah, yeah. Next game. I'm gonna try to strike those shots out. Pun not intended." Castiel said.

"You can try." Anna teased. She started a new game and told Cas it was his turn to go first. He got 9 pins on his first ball and missed the last pin on his second. "Ooo, that's not a good way to start." Anna said.

"Shut up." Cas mumbled. She nudged him in the shoulder and threw her first ball, knocking over all but the 10th pin who wobbled a bit before settling in its place.

"Sonuvabitch." Anna mumbled when the pin remained standing.

"So close." Cas teased

Anna hit the single remaining pin and Cas went next, hitting the gutter the first ball and knocking over all but the 5th and 8th pin.

" _So close_." Anna mocked.

When their second game ended, it was 11:43 and Anna put the third game on hold for cosmic bowling and they sat down at the table. Anna added up the tallies and, since Castiel had no strikes that game, it came to a total of 11 shots for Cas.

"Shit." Cas said. He stared at the paper and frowned at the tallies.

"Should I go buy them now?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely not. This will destroy me, so I think I'll enjoy my minutes of soberism while I still have them." Cas sighed. Anna laughed and looked around. "Oh, and fuck you." 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Anna asked, laughing. She didn't take it as any kind of insult. They've been best friends since high school and insults towards eahcother were just known as rude compliments.

"For leaving me at the bar, making me ask for a ride with some stranger. You're lucky he wasn't some murderer." Cas said.

"Oh relax. I'm sorry, I just feel bad for you. Ever since Michael cheated on you in '98, I feel so bad. I thought you'd might like... A push in some direction because you're not going to meet anyone cooped up in that apartment. I can't be there every time you need company, and I can't be your only friend."

"Anna, not this again. I have my brothers, okay?"

"You need a date, Cas. A boyfriend. Someone to treat you like Michael did."

"You really think I want someone like Michael back in my life? He was the worst mistake I possibly could have made."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Just... Try, from now on. Hell, have a one-nighter." Anna said. "I'm going to go get the drinks. Stay put!" 

Cas waved her away and sat in silence for a few seconds before someone sat down next to him. He looked over and saw it was Dean.

"Hey, you again." Dean said. Cas looked down at his hands that he folded on the table.

"Hi." Cas responded.

"So, did you meet with your friend?"

"Yeah. She's at the bar." Cas said. He motioned toward the bar, which was unable to see through the crowd of people. "Did you ever find Jimmy?"

"Nah, turns out he's sick." Dean said. He looked over at the peice of paper that had Cas' drink tallies. "What's this?"

"Uhh... Me and my friend Anna were playing a game. For every strike she got, I had to take a shot. And for every one I got, one shot got taken away." Cas sighed. "That's why she's at the bar."

"Damn! So, how many shots do you have to take?" Dean asked.

"Eleven." Cas said. Dean snorted and patted Cas on the back.

"I feel sorry for you." Dean said. Cas shrugged.

"If Anna ditches me again, I'll really need that ride home." Cas chuckled. Dean laughed.

"I might not be 100% legal to drive you home. I've had a few drinks myself."

"Well, you look sober enough." Cas huffed.

"Yeah, I'm just not gonna drink for the rest of the night. If I do get stuck with you, I don't want us both killed." Dean said.

"That's nice, but I'm pretty sure Anna won't ditch me again. And if she does, I'll call a cab."

"Well, I have to get back with my friends over there." Dean pointed his thumb to a group of people a few lanes away. "If you need that ride, I'm on lane 18."

"Thanks." Cas said. The corners of his mouth started digging into his cheeks and he tried to hide his dorky smile, but he just couldn't help it. When Dean got up, Cas could've sworn he saw Dean wink at him. There was only one thing on his mind now.

He really hoped he would need that ride.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2

"Come on, Cas, its 5 minutes to midnight! Take them!" Anna slammed the tray of shots on the table in front of him.

"What if I do something when I'm drunk out of my mind?" Cas said.

"I'll be sure to keep you alive or from doing anything illegal." Anna giggled. "Now drink!"

Cas sighed as he picked up the first glass, downing it and flipping it upside down back on the tray. He did the same with the other 10 at the speed of lightning. He made a stink face when he set the last empty glass on the tray. Anna raised her eyebrows and Cas blinked at her mindlessly.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." Cas mumbled. Anna laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She said, walking away and disappearing through the sea of people. Cas felt the fuzziness in his head that felt as though it had gone numb.

"Hmm..." Cas mumbled. He smiled widely. The grin was so large that it hurt but Cas didn't care. His eyes were closed and he was just sitting there, smiling. Anna came back 2 minutes later with water in her hand.

"Is that for meeee?" Cas asked with his voice high-pitched, mistaking it for vodka. Anna giggled and shook her head.

"No, its for me." Anna said. "And its water, not vodka."

"Water?" Castiel huffed. "Why water?"

"Because I'm driving and I can't be drunk." Anna snapped. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. Just a little grumpy. But I'm still able to have fun!" Anna slumped down on the table, sitting on the edge and patting Cas on the head playfully. He made a low grumbling noise and Anna figured he was just humming to the song currently playing.

"When does cosmic bowling start?" Cas slurred, but Anna was able to understand what he was saying.

"Well, its 11:59!" Anna shreiked. She obviously didn't know until she checked. "Its 11:59!" She yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear, even over the music. Murmurs spread across the room and everyone's attention turned to the small screem by the front counter that showed the time counting down. It read 32 seconds and counting down.

Everyone went into a frenzy. The music was barely heard over the roar of people, Castiel wondering what they were even going on about. He saw some people rush to certain lanes, probably preparing for cosmic bowling to start. He saw others standing at the bar, ordering drinks for when the clock hit zero and the poor bartender freaking out as he rushed to fill glasses. He saw people rushing outside, either leaving to see the fireworks that are set off or going somewhere else while the traffic is dead for a solid minutes since everyone is either at a party or bar. I mean come on, its new years.

"Anna... I'm gonna go outside." Cas mumbled into her ear.

"But you'll miss the beginning of cosmic bowling!" Anna said.

"I need some... Some fresh air. I feel sick." Cas said. Anna winced and pushed Cas through the people moving rapidly and somehow avoided the multiple cups of alcohol that were inches away from spilling onto her jacket.

When Castiel was outside, he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I'm gonna go back to our lane. The trash can is over there." Anna pointed to the trash can infront of him and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right in." Cas said. Anna walked back inside and Cas closed his eyes, mumbling words even he couldn't understand. There was two people already outside, about ten feet away from him who were obsorbed in their own conversation and smoking.

Castiel heard the chants from inside and knew the lights would shut off inside and the multicolored mini-disco balls would turn on.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four!..." The people inside were screaming at the top of their lungs. Cas was about to walk inside when someone else came bolting out, skidding to a halt when they were outside and panting.

"Dean?" Cas asked. He looked up and grinned.

"Oh... H-hey..." Dean breathed heavily.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled a little.

"Just... Didn't wanna be in there when the cosmic stuff starts." Dean said.

"Why?"

"No reason." Dean said. The crowd inside let out lots of screaming and the area behind the glass doors went pitch black. A burst of colors and music followed it. Cas looked up at the sky, which was also full of color due to the fireworks.

"Holy shit..." Cas mumbled. Dean was still grinning and he turned around to look at Cas who was leaning against the brick pillar and watching the sky above.

"Did your friend ditch you?" Dean asked. "You need that ride after all?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Anna... She's still here." Cas said. "And she's sober as ever."

"Huh, that's a shame. I actually wouldn't mind driving you back to your house. You seem really nice, Castiel." Dean said. "Can I at least get your number?"

Cas grinned and closed his eyes again. "I don't even know you, Dean."

"Oh come on, I gave you a ride here, I offered a ride back to your house. I didn't even drink for a full ten minutes, just so I could legally drive you home. Don't you think I deserve just a little thank you?" Dean shrugged. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Cas had to admit, he was pretty attractive. His eyes were what really persuaded him into agreeing.

"Fine." Cas said. "You got a pen?"

Dean held up a finger, rushing inside and coming back out with a pen and paper that was obviously torn from a piece of paper from the front counter. Cas took them and placed the paper against the pillar, writing down his number on the paper. "Here."

Dean took it with a smile and folding it in half. He took the pen from Cas and wrote his own number on Castiel's arm.

"Call me." Dean said, and he walked back inside. Cas stared at his arm at the scribbled numbers and smiled again. He walked back inside also, meeting Anna at their lane again.

"There you are! Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine... Great, actually. Let's bowl." Cas said. He stumbled toward the runway and picked up the orange ball, throwing it down the lane and striking.

"Woah! Either you got lucky, or you're just weirdly good at bowling when you're drunk." Anna said. Cas laughed and stood to the side while Anna bowled her frame. She got a strike too and as she walked back to Cas, she bobbed her head to the song. Cas laughed again and held his waist.

The next hour was such a haze to Cas. He remembered getting a few more strikes through his alcohol, taking more shots and trying to persuade Anna to take a few but she kept turning them down, always saying "Someone has to drive!"

When Castiel could barely stand anymore, Anna told him to call it a night. She kept him standing while she guided him into her car.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

"Taking you home and putting you to bed." Anna said. Cas groaned.

"Why? Its... Its 2003! And its time to celebrate."

"You've _been_ celebrating. You had a lot of alcohol tonight, and you'll thank me in the morning." Anna drove to Cas' apartment and dug his key from his trenchcoat. "You're still wearing this thing?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Who wears a trenchcoat to a party."

"Technically its an overcoat." Cas slurred. Anna huffed and she unlocked the door, leading Cas into the house and taking off his coat. She threw it on the ground, along with the jacket and shirt Cas was wearing. She knew he always slept shirtless no matter what, otherwise he sweat through his sleep and woke up smelly which caused his sheets to stink.

She put him in bed, making him lay on his stomach with his head craned to the side towards the edge of the bed so whatever his stomach returned would land in the trash can Anna placed there.

In the process of putting the blanket over him, she saw Dean's number on his arm. She immediately started shaking Cas, waking him up.

"What now?"

"What's this!" Anna asked, holding up his arm.

"A number."

"Who's number?"

"Dean." Cas smiled at saying his name.

"Who's Dean?" Anna smiled too, but only because she knew Cas had met someone.

"A guy." Cas sat up a little. "He's the one who drove me to the bowling alley."

"Do you like him?" Anna asked.

"He's cute." Cas shrugged. "Well, he's hot."

"Ooo! Okay, tell me tomorrow when I come back, you're still pretty smashed-"

"It is not of import!" Cas shooed her away as he slumped back on his stomach, closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

"Castiel!" Anna was shaking Cas by the shoulders. His eyes snapped open and he shot up from the bed.

"Gah! What happened?" He stirred.

"Nothing! Its ten, I shut your alarm off." Anna said. Cas darted for his alarm, which was always set for 7 a.m.

"Why'd you do that?" Cas groaned. He hated sleeping in too late, it messed up his sleeping routine.

"So your head wouldn't cry out." Anna said. She sat on the bed and watched as Cas rubbed at his eyes.

"God, I need to brush my teeth." Cas said. Anna chuckled as Cas got up and walked into the hallway, walking into the bathroom door. Anna covered her mouth to hold her laughs and Cas flipped her off. He brushed his teeth, relieved when he got the taste of morning breath and old liquor from his mouth.

When Cas went to the living room, he heard the sound of someone opening the fridge in his kitchen.

"You okay?" Anna asked when she turned around and saw Cas leaning against the table in the corner of his kitchen.

"M' fine." Cas mumbled. Anna smiled and slid a small box across the counter towards Cas, and in his curiosity, went over to it. "What's this?" 

"Bacon. I made some earlier, they help with my hangovers."

"Ugh, you're a livesaver. And did you drink anything at all last night?" Cas asked. He tore off a bit of bacon and ate it slowly, reaching for a water bottle inside the fridge.

"No, but I have a reason for that." Anna said. Cas opened the water bottle and drank away a large amount before putting the cap back on and setting it down.

"What happened?"

"...I'm pregnant." Anna blurted out. Cas stopped chewing his bacon mid-bite and stared at her dead in the eyes.

"...What." Cas said. He smiled, quickly swallowing his food and letting out a small chuckle that eventually turned into a full laugh. Anna smiled too, jumping into the hug that Castiel offered.

"I didn't really expect this reaction." Anna laughed.

"I'm not some grumpy dad, I'm your best friend! Did you tell Gabriel?" Cas asked.

Anna nodded. "I told him last week. I wasn't entirely sure, but I took at least a million tests and they all came out with a plus. When I told him... He looked a thousand times more excited than me." 

"Well, I'm glad he took it well." Cas sighed.

"Oh, he took it extremely well. Its been about two months now."

" _Two months_?! And you told him _last week_?"

"I was scared! I didn't expect him to be so happy! We've been married for three years and we always used protection." Anna looked at the ground and smiled softly.

"Is there a due date?" Cas asked, leaning on the counter.

"Possibly July? We haven't gone to the doctors yet." Anna said.

"Do you know the gender?"

"No, its too early in the pregnancy to find out." Anna sighed. Cas rubbed his face and started apologizing.

"Oh man, I tried to make you take shots last night too! That's why you didn't drink anything." Cas sighed.

Anna nodded and closed the lid to the box she brought. "But, me and Gabriel have been talking about names. If its a girl, Rachel. If its a boy, Zach, naming it after Gabriel's brother Zachariah."

"Pretty." Cas mumbled. Anna laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Ughh, I'm gonna get so fat!" Anna whined. Cas laughed and went into his bedroom, opening his drawer and pulling out a t-shirt. When he walked into the living room where Anna was, she seemed to look surprised and disappointed.

"Why the hell are you wearing that shirt?" Anna asked. Cas looked down and saw that he was sporting a black and white Led Zeppelin tee. Anna was never very fond of classic rock bands except for Queen and the Beatles.

"I chose a random one, so what?"

"I mean, why do you own one?"

"When I was a kid, my mom played them non-stop. Forgive me for getting a little attached." Cas said. He sat down next to Anna who was still eyeing the piece of clothing.

"I don't know a single person who likes them." Anna grumbled. Cas rolled his eyes before it snapped into his head. He immediately looked at his arm, seeing Dean's number written in black ink.

"Oh man, I gotta call Dean!" Cas stood up.

"Who?" Anna said. Her face then lit up. "Oh yeah! The guy from the bowling alley! Now hold on, he probably has a hangover too and not a good friend to wake him up. Maybe he's still asleep." 

"Nah, he didn't even get drunk last night. He said he wouldn't in case, you know, you ditched me again." Cas said.

"Okay, still, wait until noon at least. You need a reason to call him, have it be lunch or something." Anna got up too and walked back into the kitchen where she stalked the fridge.

"Will you stop snooping through my food?"

"I bought you so much alcohol that I deserve some food. Besides, I'm eating for two now."

"Two months, Anna! The baby probably hasn't even grown a stomach yet!" Cas laughed. Anna did too and closed the fridge door.

"You don't have anything appetizing anyway." Anna said, tossing her hair back like a popular teenage girl in high school, making Cas laugh again.

"So, are you having a baby shower?" Cas asked.

"Probably not. So complicated. I suck at planning things, too." Anna joked. "But I can't stress it enough on how this will work out in the future. Its my first kid, and I'm an only child..." 

"You'll be fine! I'm the second of four, so I know a few tips. I can help with little stuff, but I'm not going to be the nanny!" Cas made Anna laugh again.

"You're almost as excited as Gabriela was. I swear, he was bouncing off the walls with words like 'its a miracle!' and things like that."

"That sounds so cliche." Cas said. Anna shrugged and stood up from the table.

"Well I've got nothing to do for half an hour so what now?"

"Well, I need someone to talk to about Dean." Cas shrugged.

"Ooo, that guy from the bar? Tell. Me. Everything."


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was noon, and Anna had left for her own house around 11. But Cas had taken a piece of paper and written down the number on his arm. He stared at the paper at the kitchen table and contemplated calling Dean or not.

"I'll invite him out to lunch." Cas mumbled to himself. "Lunch is casual." 

Castiel decided not to call, but waiting until later for just a late drink. But the time passed much more quickly than he expected. When 1 p.m. came around, Cas had to dress for work. One dress shirt, tie, decent pair of pants later, he was walking the two blocks to his work. He lived somewhere in the middle of his town, so nowhere was too far to walk.

* * *

The day ended quickly. Castiel walked home quickly. He was afraid if he waited any longer to call Dean, that he may bother him. Fuck it. Cas said, taking out his cell phone and dialing the number slowly, making sure not to mess up with his shaking. It rung a few times before a deep voice picked up; Dean.

"Hello?" He answered. Cas was silent for a bit before responding.

 

"Dean. Its me, Castiel." Cas said, trying to keep the shakiness from his voice.

 

"Cas!" Dean's voice lit up a bit, and he cleared his throat. "I didn't think you'd call."

 

"I uh... Wanted to know if you would like to go out... For a drink." Cas said. He hoped Dean would agree, but he worried the flirty eyes from last night were just mixed signals.

 

"That'd be great." Dean said instead. "I was actually just about to call and ask the same thing." 

 

Cas smiled in relief. "Great. Where should we meet?"

 

"Well, since I don't know where you live, how about that same bar?" Dean suggested. Cas just couldn't refuse.

 

"Sure." Cas said. "Right now? 'Cause I'm... Still in my work attire." 

 

"That's alright, I can wait there. I'll see you." Dean said. Cas could almost hear his smile.

 

"Okay then." Cas hung up and put the piece of paper with Dean's number on the fridge with a magnet. "I need to hurry."

 

He ran into his room and stubbed his toe on the corner of his bed.

 

"Mother fuck-!" Cas yelled louder than he meant to and gripping his foot with his hand. He slammed his fist on his dresser before opening the drawer and getting a fresh pair of jeans and black shirt. He picked up his trenchcoat, not caring what Anna was always saying about it, but decided not to wear it when he smelled it. It would need to be washed again.

 

Cas sighed and tossed it across the room where his hamper was, the coat landing in it. He passed the mirror, grabbing his brush and fixing his hair. He stared into the mirror for a long time, making sure he didn't look like complete crap and finally decided whatever he looked like would be acceptable. Just to be safe, he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash to get rid of any smell that might be a turn-off. Putting his wallet in his back pocket, Cas left his apartment and walked towards the bar which was barely a block away.

 

When he got there, he didn't see the Impala in the parking lot, so he assumed Dean wasn't there yet.

 

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. Novak again. What'r you doin' here? I thought you only came because of new years eve." The bartender, Ellen, said when Cas walked in.

 

"I'm... Meeting someone." Cas smiled to himself. Ellen beckoned him over to the bar counter. When Cas sat down, Ellen was already pouring a glass of scotch. Cas was about to deny because he didn't want to ruin his half-fresh breath, but she had slid the glass into his hands.

 

"Does this 'someone' have a name?" Ellen cleaned the bar counter that was a little dirty, either from early drinkers or partiers from the night before.

 

"I don't know if I should say..." Cas said quietly.

 

"Oh, bartenders are supposed to get all the information, so spill." Ellen chuckled. Cas smiled wider and cleared his throat.

 

"His name is Dean." Cas said, taking a drink from his glass

 

"Dean... Winchester?" Ellen asked.

 

"I don't know his last name, he never told me." Cas replied.

 

"Does this Dean happen to have an Impala, from '67?" 

 

"Yeah, he does. Do you know him?" Cas asked.

 

"Very well. He comes in here a lot, a good friend. I mostly know him through my husband."

 

"What's your husband's name?"

 

"Bobby Singer." Ellen said. "So that makes me... Ellen Singer." 

 

"Wait, your daughter, I think I know her. Jo, isn't it?" Cas asked. "Yeah, I met her at the post office. I helped her with a package or something."

 

"That was probably her girlfriend's birthday gift. She was in New York for comiccon." Ellen laughed.

 

"Ellen!" Dean cheered behind Cas.

 

"Dean!" Cas said a little too loud. He rubbed the back of his neck in slight shame at people looking at him. Dean smiled a little and walked over to them, Cas feeling heat creeping up his neck and filling his cheeks.

 

"How you doin' Dean?" Ellen asked. He shruged and sat next to Cas, causing sparks to fly up his spine when Dean's knee brushed against his. Cas cleared his throat quietly and sipped at his drink while looking at Ellen who, he could tell, was pressing her lips together to hold back a contained laugh.

 

"I gotta go wait a table over there. Do you need something, Dean?" Ellen asked. Cas looked at her from the top of his eye, giving her a warning look. Please don't leave me alone with him. Cas tried to speak to her through his mind, silly but anything to keep someone from making this situation any more awkward than it already is.

 

"Nah, I'm fine." Dean shrugged. Ellen nodded and walked away, leaving them alone. Castiel tapped at his glass and looked at Dean through the corner of his eye. God, he's beautiful Cas thought.

 

"So, I'd really like to get to know you." Dean said suddenly. Cas played it cool, nothing was gonna go wrong so no point in acting like that.

 

"Well, my name is Castiel Novak." Cas said. "There's that."

 

"Yeah, I know that bit. I'm Dean Winchester."

 

"Ellen kinda told me." Cas shrugged. Dean smiled, for no reason, but Cas couldn't help but glaring at those bright teeth. And perfect lips Cas snapped himself from those thoughts.

 

"Well, you already know I dig the classics." Dean said.

 

"Cars and music. I don't... Really have a car." Cas said in shame. "I either walk or ride my bike."

 

"Could you not afford one or do you choose not to have one?" Dean asked. Cas started blushing once again.

 

"Well... I'm able to walk everywhere anyway, so why bother?"

 

"Well, I guess the exercise isn't half bad either." Dean shrugged.

 

"What about you?" Cas moved from the subject.

 

"Well my dad gave me the Impala, I've had it for a long time. I've also got a little brother, Sammy, he's not in Kansas though." Dean said. "You got any brothers?"

 

"Two, and a sister." Cas said. "My sister is a nurse up at the hospital. One of my brothers works as a..." 

 

"A what?" Dean asked.

 

"I really don't wanna say. Can we change the subject?" Cas said. Dean shrugged.

 

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine with me. I'll learn later, if we hang out again." Dean said. "Where do you work?"

 

"I work at the post office. I don't do much, I just ship the boxes people send in." Cas laughed.

 

"I work at the auto-repair shop, with my friend Garth." Dean said. "My love for cars got the best of me." He joked.

 

"You know, you're pretty cool Dean. I'd love for you to come over one day." Cas said. Dean nodded, really liking the idea.

 

"That's be nice. Where do you live?" He asked.

 

"Down the street and in the apartments. You know, the ones next to that middle school? I went there, for 7th and 8th grade. Talk about the worst days of my life." Cas laughed again. Dean laughed with him and ended up buying something to drink after all, them both enjoying jokes while they drank. Dean didn't drink as much as Cas, he still had to drive home that day.

 

"I think you've had enough, man. You're starting to slurr your words a bit." Dean said. Cas shook his head, he wasn't drunk, he knew he wasn't. He'd been drunk before and this was not drunk.

 

"I swear I'm fine. I just woke up a little late today. Getting too little or too much sleep really murders me." Cas joked.

 

"Do you need me to take you home?" Dean asked. I'm able to walk home, thank you, is what Cas really wanted to say, but a bigger part of his brain instead wanted to utter a simple word.

 

"Sure." Cas said mindlessly. "I mean... Yeah." 

 

"Alright then." Dean smirked and put a $10 bill under his glass for the drinks. They both walked outside to Dean's car, where Cas wasn't afraid at all to get in the passenger side. He had to wait for Dean to get to his side of the car and while he did, he looked at Dean through the front of the car.

 

Dean's shirt was a plaid button-up, with colors of blue, black, and white. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, which Cas found outrageously attractive on him. It went extremely well with his blue jeans and that really weird necklace he's wearing.

 

Cas snapped from his daze and glanced at Dean who was starting the car and backing out of the parking space.

 

"Where to?" 

 

"Just go through the second entrance to the apartments. I'll tell you where to go from there." Cas said. Dean nodded and did as he was directed, Cas telling him which building to park next to.

 

"This is the one." Cas unbuckled himself from the seat. "Thanks for the ride."

 

"No problem." Dean said. "Mind if I come in?"

 

 _Hell yeah you can come in_. Cas was once again betrayed by his mouth. He wanted to say one thing, but the complete opposite came out.

 

"I don't know. I don't really know you well enough. Maybe next time." Cas responded. It was already late and he couldn't take the chance of something happening. The disappointed and rejected look on Dean's face made Cas want to invite him in even more, but he didn't want to rush into anything. It just seemed like a terrible idea.

 

Castiel got out and closed the door behind him and walked up the pathway to the front door. He heard the Impala's car door open and some rustling indicating Dean was getting out. Cas chuckled under his breath and turned around while looking at the ground.

 

"Dean, I said maybe nex-"

 

Suddenly, there were lips over Castiel's. Warm, soft lips that belonged to Dean. The kiss lasted much longer than Dean anticipated. It was supposed to be a kiss-n-run type of kiss, but the moment their lips touched Dean grabbed Cas by the hip.

 

When they both pulled away for air, Cas still had his eyes closed and lips parted from when Dean's slipped between them.

 

"Oh, I heard you." Dean smirked, trying to play it cool after his plan went a little overboard but Cas wasn't complaining. It was unexpected, definately, but he had to admit he enjoyed it.

 

Before Cas could even put together what had just happened, Dean already jumped back in his car and left Cas standing on the stairs.

* * *

Castiel woke up the next morning with the thoughts of last night's events glued into his head. Did... That even happen? Was it all a dream? Had he come home from work that night, decided not to call Dean and instead went to sleep? Cas ran his fingers through his dark hair, taking off his pants and grabbing a towel from the dresser to take a shower.

 

When he entered the bathroom, he locked the door behind him even though he lived alone and set his towel on the closed toilet seat. Cas pushed the shower curtain back and turned on the water with one hand under the faucet to test the tempurature before he exposed his whole body to the too cold or too hot water.

 

He took off his underwear and threw them in the small basket he had in the corner of the bathroom. The water was warm enough, so he stepped over the edge of the tub and past the curtain. Cas let the water run through him for awhile before washing his hair with shampoo and a little conditioner. Having washed his hair, Cas then poured some body soap onto his sponge when it crossed his mind.

 

Who the fuck just kisses someone like that? I just got to know him and when I don't invite him inside, he kisses me anyway? Who has the nerve to do that? I should've pushed him away and told him to fuck off, but instead I just froze. Why'd I just freeze like that? Was it because he was holding me close? Was it because he was just so goddamn attractive?

 

Cas was about to start washing his body when he heard it.

 

A knock on the door.

 

"What the fuck?" Cas whispered. He angrily rinsed the soap from his sponge, having wasted it, and put the sponge back on the edge of the bath. Whoever knocked did it again and Cas quickly scruffed his hair with the towel which made it stick up in awkward different angles. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ignored the bead of water running down his neck. When he answered the door, Dean was standing there.

 

"Dean!" Cas immediately pulled the door closer to him to cover up his body. Though he was covered enough, he felt too naked in front of Dean.

 

"Hey, Cas." Dean said.

 

"What are you doing here? How'd you know where I lived?"

 

"I dropped you off yesterday, remember?"

 

"Yeah but... How'd you know which apartment I lived in?"

 

"I saw the mailboxes. 101 said Novak, so I just hoped I got the right one. Did I inturrupt something...?" Dean pointed to the metal boxes near the front door and was gazing at Cas.

 

"I was taking a shower." Cas said. Dean nodded and suddenly regretted coming over.

 

"I should go." Dean said.

 

"Wait!" Cas stopped him. Dean turned back around with a concerned look on his face. "C-come in. I've got to get dressed, so you can wait in the living room."

 

Cas opened the door all the way again and ran to his bedroom where he closed the door behind him, locking it.

 

"Crap." He said simply. He ran to his dresser, nearly stubbing his toe again, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear from the drawers. He took a grey shirt from the dresser along with a pair of pants and put them on quickly.

 

When he finished, Cas walked out into the living room where Dean was. He was just standing infront of the couch, not even sitting down, looking at the floor.

 

"Hello, Dean." Cas said. Dean looked up and smiled, making Cas wonder what's that grin for?

 

"Hey. I wanted to-"

 

"Why'd you kiss me last night?" Cas inturrupted. Dean was taken aback, not expecting this. "Last night when you dropped me off, why'd you kiss me?"

 

Dean was silent for awhile before shrugging. "Because I wanted to make a move. You're... You're really cute, and I wanted to kiss you." Dean put his hands in his pockets, suddenly becoming very shy.

 

Cas wasn't really thinking that maybe Dean had actually just liked him. 

 

"Was it a bad decision?" Dean mumbled. Cas just shook his head.

 

"No, it wasn't. Th-thank you, for the compliment." Cas smiled a little. "You're... You're cute too."

 

Dean's face lit up a little. "God, I feel like two kindergardeners talking to their crushes on the playground." Dean chuckled.

 

Cas laughed. "Don't worry, I don't hate you." Castiel said.

 

"I didn't think you hated me." Dean shrugged. "I just thought you wouldn't want to see me again."

 

"You're very mistaken." Cas stepped closer to Dean, not trying to be pushy but just wanting to stand closer than from all the way across the room.

 

"So... Will there be a next date?" Dean asked. "And I promise I won't kiss you without your permission."

 

"I'd like a second date. We could go to the bar again, tonight maybe?" Cas suggested.

 

"Tonight works. Should we meet again or should I pick you up?"

 

"It would mean less awkward small-talk with Ellen if we went together." Cas chuckled. 

 

"Tonight then." Dean said. He walked past Cas to the front door, but Castiel grabbed his wrist and twisted Dean around to face him. Cas leaned his head forward, kissing Dean harder than he meant to but Dean wasn't pulling away.

 

The kiss finally ended when Cas decided he had proved his point and Dean just stared at him in awe.

 

"I just thought it was my turn to give the unexpected kiss." Cas said. Dean's eyes were wide and Cas guided him to the door where he whispered

 

"See you tonight, Dean." before shutting the door and sighing heavily with a wide smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Castiel, are you okay?"

Cas shook his daydreaming away and looked at the source of the voice. His coworker Hester was looking at him oddly.

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Cas said with a smile. "Why?"

 

"Because you're smiling. You always bicker when you come in that this day is gonna be worse than yesterday. But you came in this morning, smiling, and you haven't said a word." Hester said.

 

"Because I have something to be happy about, maybe?" Cas said. Hester leaned closer and batted her eyelashes.

 

"Is it a boy?" Hester whispered. Cas blushed and Hester's eyes flew wide open. "Ooo, you have a date."

 

"Keep your voice down!" Cas hissed.

 

"What's his name?" 

"Dean Winchester." Cas smiled to himself. Hester made a fanning motion.

"He's a hottie." Hester said. Cas held in a laugh and nodded.

 

"He is." Cas helped the current customer asking for help and they walked off. "Now if you would go back to your job, it would be less I'd have to do tomorrow."

 

"Fine. I hope your date goes well tonight." Hester walked back to her work section with a sly smirk.

 

"Next customer, please." Cas said.

 

"Hello, Castiel." Meg stood in front of him with a large cardboard box.

"Meg!" Cas cheered quietly. "How's things at the hospital?"

"Eh, I'm on my break. I need to get this to Crowley, he's in California." Meg said.

"You're missing a stamp." Cas said after checking the top.

Meg pulled one out of her pocket. "I thought so. I needed to make sure."

"No problem." Cas took the stamp and stuck it on the box, putting it on the metal sheath next to him and letting it fall into the basket behind the wall.

"I heard you talking to Hester about a date." Meg said leaning over the counter. Her curly black hair fell over her shoulders and she flipped it back from her face.

"Where you eavesdropping?" Cas asked.

"You're my brother, I have the right." Meg snapped, but not in a rude tone. "Who's the guy?" 

"Dean Winchester." Cas said, he was kind of getting used to explaining him.

"Is he cute?" 

 

Cas snorted. "Yes."

"Which date is this? Your first?"

"Its our second one." Cas looked at the line behind Meg. "Meg, I'm kinda busy."

"And I'm kinda asking questions." Meg took the 'window closed' sign and put it on the counter. "Have you kissed yet?"

Cas coughed quietly. "Twice."

"Cas, you sly ball." Meg purred. Cas looked behind her again and noticed the dirty looks the people had the single open window Hester was running.

"Meg, you really have to go. We can talk tomorrow, I have Fridays off." Cas said. Meg groaned and walked. Cas put the sign away and welcomed the next person.

* * *

"See you on Monday, Castiel." Hester said goodbye to him and Cas nodded at her. He walked a few feet in the direction of his house when the sound of a familiar engine sound caught his attention. He turned around and saw Dean in the Impala driving towards him and stopping next to Cas.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"You said to pick you up, right?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, from my house. How'd you know when I got off from work?"

"I saw the work schedule on your fridge." Dean admitted.

"You are sucha creep." Cas giggled. He walked around the front of the Impala and got in.

"To the bar then?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Cas smiled. Dean drove down the road and Cas took off his tie. "I hate wearing my work clothes to the bar."

"I can drop by your house, if you want." Dean said.

"No, that's fine. I always have a casual shirt under this." Cas unbuttoned his dress shirt to show a white t-shirt with "Born To Run" in grey letters.

"Is that... Is that a Bruce Springsteen shirt?" Dean asked. Cas checked his shirt and coughed awkwardly.

"Uh... Yeah, it is." Cas said. Dean smiled and continued driving to the bar. "Dean... Are we becoming a... A thing?"

"Well... I wouldn't mind if we were." Dean said. Cas blushed furiously and looked out of the window, tapping his finger on his knee to calm him down.

"Was uh..." Cas coughed. "Was that a yes to the question?"

"Was the question you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Cas wasn't looking at Dean but he could hear the smile in his voice.

"...Yes..."

"Then yes." Dean said. Cas quit tapping his finger, actually he froze altogether.

"...What?" 

"Yes. I'll... i'll be your boyfriend." Dean repeated with a wide grin on his face. "Why not?"

"Exactly." Cas was smiling again. "So..."

"Awkward silence is a bitch." Dean blurted. Cas nodded and took a deep breath. They were at the bar and Cas got out as soon as the car was off. He waited for Dean to get out too and they walked in, seeing Ellen at the bar counter serving two drinks to Jo, who must have been on break since she was a waitress there, and her girlfriend Charlie.

"Hey boys!"Ellen shouted. Cas waved and Ellen beckoned them over. Cas sat down next to Charlie and Dean sat down next to Cas.

"Hi, I'm Char- OH MY GOD!"

The shrieking caught Castiel's full attention and he looked over to see Charlie's eyes wide open.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Cas asked.

"Yes! Except you seem to know me as Queen of Moondor." Charlie said. Cas' face went red as he heard Dean snort behind him. Charlie was actually one of his best friends, and only saw her during roleplay. It got even worse when Charlie slung her arm around Cas' shoulder and turned them both facing Dean. "Sir Castiel is the best damn knight in all of the kingdom!"

Dean beamed at Cas who was all red in the face from embarrassment.

"Thank you, m' lady." Cas said quietly. Charlie smiled before turning back around to talk to Jo and Cas closed his eyes in a deep sigh. Dean was pressing his lips together to keep in a laugh and Cas ordered a glass of whiskey and scotch for them.

"So..." Dean said. "Sir Castiel." He lost it and started laughing, throwing his head back and covering his eyes. It was kinda cute, actually.

"Shut up." Cas said, and Dean tried to slow his laughing down.

" _Sir_ Castiel, _knight of Moondor_. Its quite an honor, dating a knight." Dean whispered, but Ellen heard.

"What?" She said just below a shout. Jo and Charlie looked over at them and Cas went completely red.

"What happened?" Jo asked. Cas ducked his head down and took a sip of his scotch. But Dean had other plans. He stood up, drawing the attention of a few people around them.

"Excuse me, bar-goers! I, Dean Winchester, would like to say that this man-" Dean motioned towards Castiel. "Castiel Novak, is my boyfriend! And you know what? I'm pretty damn happy about it because he's really freaking cute, and shy, and dorky and I like that. I honestly have no idea why I'm giving this pointless speech because I'm sure none of you give a damn, but I'm proud of myself for making such a great choice. Now, please continue with your day." 

Dean sat back down after shouting and was followed by a few stares. Cas was silent and burning red, he thought he'd catch on fire.

"Dean... What was that?" Cas whispered.

"What was what?"

"That... Speech."

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean took a drink from his glass while Charlie had her mouth open.

"That. Was so. Cute." Charlie said. Jo nudged her in the shoulder and clearing her throat. "I meant it was adorable, Jo. Don't go jealous girl on me. Though its very cute."

Jo smiled and Charlie pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"Dean, you didn't have to acknowledge us dating to the whole bar." Cas said.

"Hey, it shows he cares." Jo whispered to him. Cas as still embarrassed.

"No one just does that." Cas muttered. Jo sighed and grabbed Charlie's hand, standing up and bringing Charlie with her.

"Excuse me, everyone knows me as Jo Singer, but this perky redhead also known as Charlie Bradbury- or Queen of Moondor to you larpers -is my girlfriend! And I'm sure as hell happy about it because that means I'm able to kiss her whenever I want." Jo said in a matter-of-fact tone. Charlie smiled widely and Cas saw them holding hands behind their backs. It was actually really cute, how they cared for each other. 

They sat back down, Jo clearing her throat and taking a sip of her beer.

"Tell me again about how no one does that?" She smirked at him, and Cas finished his drink.

"Okay. You proved your point." Cas stated. He turned towards Dean after Jo continued her conversation with Charlie and nudged him in the elbow.

"I'm sorry. I uh... didn't really think that through. I just... I... I'm really bad with words, okay?" Dean chuckled nervously.

Cas laughed. "Its fine. It was... Sweet. Embarrassing, but sweet."

"Wow, not even an hour into dating you and I've already embarrassed you to Thursday night's bar audience." Dean chuckled. "Sorry."

"Its fine." Cas repeated. "But I think I'm done for the night."

"Want me to drive you home?" Dean put a $5 bill on the counter as Cas got up from his seat.

Cas smiled at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

Cas felt a lot more comfortable in the car with Dean while they drove home. They both decided, as their first day of dating, that they wouldn't rush things. But Cas was tempted, all right.

"When do you get off work tomorrow?" Dean asked him.

"I've got Fridays and Saturdays off." Cas told him. "What about you?"

"I only have weekends to myself." Dean said.

"Well, my sister Meg is coming to my place tomorrow. She wants to talk to me, that's all."

"Tell her I said hi." Dean cut the engine when they were parked in front of Cas' building. "Now, this time I'm walking you to your door whether you like it or not."

"Whatever." Cas huffed a small laugh. They walked up the stairs and through the front door. Cas took out his key and unlocked his door, and the entire time Dean was tracing his hand up and down Cas' arm. It tickled his skin, leaving goose bumps all over his arm and gave him that small unknown shiver.

"Dean..." Cas opened the door, turning on his heel to face Dean and lifting himself up with his toes to kiss him. It was supposed to he a small peck but it turned into something deep when Dean started walking forward and closed the door with his foot, holding Cas at the hips and pressed him against the wall.

So much for taking things slow.

Castiel ran his fingers up Dean's back and into his hair, brushing up and gripping it in awkward angles. He found himself pulling on Dean's hair and thought he was hurting him so he let go and just gripped Dean's arm that was caging around both sides of him, holding him against the wall. 

"Dean..." Cas wasn't sure if he moaned or laughed, but he made a weird sound when saying Dean's name.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, stopping in the middle of kissing Cas' neck.

"Nothing, nothing. Its just... Your name. I like saying it." Cas said quietly.

"Well, uh... Thanks." Dean let his arms fall back to his sides and started rubbing the back of his neck in shame. "I'm... Real sorry."

"For what?"

"This. Just now, the... I shouldn't pressure you." Dean said.

"You're not pressuring me! If I want to make out with someone, I'll make out with them. But... Intimacy will have to wait." Cas said. He felt... Awkward saying things like that.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Dean responded.

"I'm not a prude." Cas explained. "I mean, I'll hold hands, I'll cuddle, but... Its still too early for sex."

"Yeah, we've been dating for less than 5 hours." Dean said. Cas chuckled at the sarcasm. "But... Making out is still okay, right...?"

"Oh, definitely! Definitely making out, its fine with me." Cas said. "God, I'm making this so awkward."

Though Cas was right, Dean didn't seem to mind. He was awkward, shy, and sweet. But he was also handsome, nice, and damn have you seen those blue eyes?

"I don't mind. I think your awkwardness is... Cute." Dean stated. "I like it."

Dean didn't know what the feeling was, honestly. He didn't want to think of it as soul mate or love-at-first-sight because those things weren't real... Right?

All he knew is that he really liked Cas, and now that he was dating him, he was going to be sure not to let him go.

"You know what? Show me around the apartment, tell me about yourself." Dean requested. Cas gave him a wtf look.

"I've already told you what's important." Cas said.

"Yeah, but I mean everything. Your parents' names, your brothers' names. I want to know you."

"Okay." Cas started. "My dad's name is Chuck Novak. He and my mom, Becky Novak are divorced. My brother's name is Balthazar, the other Gadreel. Gadreel is married to this girl, Naomi, and they were high school sweethearts. Balthazar on the other hand is a bit of a ladies man. Meg, my sister, married this business traveler Crowley. I can't really seem to find any more I interesting life facts."

"Well, my dad's name is John Winchester," Dean sighed. "My mother, Mary Winchester, died in a house fire when I was four and my dad got really depressed. I kinda took care of my little brother, Sam, and put him in law school. He met his current wife Jessica Moore there. They had a little girl last year, her name's Jasmine."

"Well... It feels nice to get that out there." Cas sighed. Dean nodded, looking around for no reason. They were sitting on the couch, but Cas was laying with his head in Dean's lap and his body sprawled out on the space next to Dean and his feet were hanging over the arm of the chair. Dean was just running his fingers through Cas' dark hair, it was brown but looked black from a distance, just beautiful and it went with his tan skin well.

"Its getting late." Dean stated. "I should go home."

"Oh, don't go." Cas whined. Dean smiled at how he pleaded for his company.

"I can't just spend the night. I've got work in the morning." Dean said. Cas thought for a moment.

"Then let me come over."

"What?"

"I haven't seen your house yet." Cas said. Dean sighed with a large smile on his face but eventually said yes.

* * *

It was around 11 p.m. when they actually fell asleep. They got to Dean's house earlier, but just lay down on the bed and watched TV. Though it was Cas' first time in Dean's house, it still felt like he'd been there before. It had almost no front driveway, just a huge patch of dirt in the front lawn but it was so green in the backyard. It almost looked like a log cabin, actually. Like the cabin from "Cabin In The Woods" except from all the creepy parts; no cellar, weird underground cult, no monsters, but it had that homey feeling.

"This is such a beautiful house." Cas said when they stepped through the front door. "Seems so depressing living here all by yourself. Do you at least have a dog?"

Dean's eyes flew wide open and he shook his head furiously.

"I don't... Enjoy dogs that much." Dean said. Cas understood and still really loved the place. And his bed seemed so big for one person. When they both plopped down on it, just to watch TV, Cas almost fell asleep instantly. So comfortable.

* * *

It was 3:12 in the morning. Cas has just woken up and didn't know why, but the only reason why he didn't go back to sleep was because Dean wasn't laying next to him.

He heard some sounds echoing from the kitchen and he got up, fixing his shirt that shifted in his sleep. He knew where the kitchen was and saw light spilling through the bottom of the door. 

"Dean?"Cas mumbled as he opened the door. Dean was there, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand 

"Hey, babe, what are you doing up?" Dean set the mug down and went over to Cas, putting his hands on Cas' hips.

"I don't know. You weren't there when I woke up. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm making my special 3-in-the-morning-waffles." Dean pressed a small kiss to Cas' lips and walked back to the counter, getting a coffee mug from the counter above his head and pouring coffee into it. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Cas smiled. His face was still groggy from being half asleep. "Do you always make 3-in-the-morning-waffles?" 

"I made them with Sammy when we were little. He would get hungry and come into my room late, and the only thing in the house I could cook was toaster waffles." Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around Cas' side and pulling him closer to his body.

"That's cute." Cas mumbled. Dean shrugged and Cas searched for his hand to hold.

"How do you like your coffee?" Dean pulled away and Cas missed the absence but just hugged Dean from behind while he was facing the counter.

"Black." Cas said and he cleared his throat, tasting his breath and hating it. "Man, I need to brush my teeth."

Dean turned around and kissed Cas fully, embracing his lips before stopping.

"You seem fine to me." Dean muttered in his ear. It sent shivers down Cas' spine, but it was soothing.

"Yeah, yeah." Cas picked up the coffee mug and took a sip, putting it back down in time for the toaster to spit out the waffles, which scared the living shit out of him. Cas jumped, letting out a loud yelp. But Dean was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you should've seen your face!" Dean said between deep breaths.

"You're an... An..." Cas searched for the right word. "An assbutt!"

Dean laughed harder. "Assbutt?" 

"Just... I need waffles." Cas said. Dean let out another laugh and kissed Cas again.


	5. Chapter 5

_*3 months later*_

"Dean?"

Dean rubbed at his eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed. 9 a.m. He looked over at who was waking him up and smiled when he saw Cas.

"G'morning, angel." Dean mumbled. Cas kissed his cheek and smiled at his nickname. Dean started calling him "angel" after two months and Cas let it stick.

He shook him again. "Get up." Cas said. "You said to wake you up at nine."

"Yeah and I'm starting to regret it." Dean groaned and sat up, grabbed Cas' collar and kissing him slowly before falling back down on the bed.

"Hey, no going back to sleep." Cas whined. He got on the bed and sat on Dean's lap, straddling him. "Stay awake."

"What if I fall asleep again?"

"Then I'll slap you." Cas bent down and kissed Dean on the nose. He snickered and Dean held his hand that was being held over his head. "You know we've been dating for three months now." Dean said.

Cas nodded. "Mmm hmm." Cas pressed a soft and small kiss to Dean's neck.

"Seems like time just went by so fast."

"Its just three months. Not a year." Cas replied.

"We're still taking things slow, right?" Dean rested his free hand on Cas' cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Are you really asking that question?" Cas chuckled. "You know we've slept together already."

"I don't think that night counted." Dean said. Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It didn't count? It was our two month anniversary and _you_ were the one who was drunk."

"What does that have to do with anything? And I was only half drunk." Dean poked Cas in the chest and he held Dean's hand. "If it didn't count, then we'll have to make one count."

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Cas asked.

"Its Saturday, you know I don't." Dean answered.

"Good." Cas said in a flirty tone. Dean smiled and Cas bent his head down to kiss him. They stayed that way for awhile and by the time Dean had to start getting dressed for work, Cas wouldn't let him.

"Just call and say you'll be a little late..." Cas whispered. He kissed the side of Dean's neck, licking his way up to Dean's lips and back down again.

"I can't just do that, Cas." Dean groaned. Cas nodded while he continued to nibble on Dean's ear.

"Sure you can..." Cas stopped kissing for a moment. "... Its not like it'll kill you."

"No, but Garth will." Dean said to himself. Cas huffed and sat up, pouting his lips just to make Dean feel bad.

"Fine. But I'm not kissing you again until tonight." Cas got off of Dean and he sighed.

"That works." Dean whispered and got out of bed and saw he was sweating from the tension and heat. He took of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. While he was walking to the bathroom, he heard a wolf-whistle and turned to look at Cas behind him with a casual cup of coffee in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" Dean smirked.

"You." Cas said simply. "What else? The towel? No, I'm much more interested in what's underneath it." He added nonchalantly.

"You kinky son of a bitch." Dean chuckled. Cas turned back to the kitchen and Dean went into the bathroom, taking off his towel and putting it on the rack next to the door. He turned on the water and stepped in. About 5 minutes after he started showering he heard the bathroom door open, assuming it was Cas just going to the bathroom. But then he heard the swish of the shower curtain being drawn back through the hiss of the shower and turned around to be slammed against the tile wall.

"Cas-!" Dean gasped. He had to squint his eyes so the water wouldn't blind him and only saw the blurry image of Cas' face and felt his hands on his shoulders.

"I said I wouldn't kiss you until tonight, but I didn't say I wouldn't touch you." Cas purred into his ear. Even with the hot water hitting their bodies, Dean still felt a wave goose bumps creep over his skin. Cas' body was so perfect, Dean was surprised he was human, and he felt like he was in heaven when they were pressed up against each other. Cas wasn't kissing him, but he was _biting_ him. Rough and on the neck up to his ear. Whatever it was, it was driving Dean to mute. He wanted to speak, to get Cas to stop, but he knew if he tried it wouldn't work. Shower sex was complicated for Dean, but could he help himself when Cas was grinding against him and wet from the shower water?

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas suddenly asked. Dean looked at Cas, those eyes were like the fucking _sky_. So blue and beautiful.

"Nothing. Nothing, I just... Its hot in here. The steam..." Dean kept his gaze away from Cas' body. But it didn't help when Cas used his middle and index finger to walk up his chest and wrap his palm around the nape of Dean's neck.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. Cas shushed him by kissing him roughly, and Dean didn't even question the fact that Castiel said no kissing. Instead he just grabbed Cas' whole body in his arms, holding him tightly. "I thought you said no kissing?" Dean smirked between breaths, dipping right back into the kiss.

"Oh well." Cas said. He lifted his leg and Dean held on to his thigh, running his palm against Cas' smooth, tan skin. Cas kissed him harder, wrapping his other leg around Dean's waist. Dean held them both while Cas strung his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean could tell what Cas wanted, what he _craved_ , it was hard to miss the signals. Cas shifted his position and lined his hole up with the tip of Dean's cock. Dean started kissing Cas again, deciding to tease him.

"Dean, cut it out!" Cas whined. Dean kissed his chin and huffed a laugh.

"You're so _eager_. I thought we were waiting until tonight?"

"Don't tease me, Dean." Cas warned. Dean teased his hole and that got a few needy and desperate faces from Castiel who was digging his nails into Dean's back. Cas was getting irritable, and Dean just thought it was the most attractive thing ever.

"Dean I swear I'll-" Dean dropped Cas down onto his cock, kissing him to swallow up the loud whimper he let out. Cas started writhing and Dean lifted him up, the looks on Cas' face gave Dean the satisfaction he needed. Cas moved his body down as Dean thrusted his hips upwards. Cas was moaning and whimpering Dean's name is short, shallow breaths, even with the steam in the bathroom getting thicker. Cas was now pressed his lips together to keep in the whimpers, because his own sounds were obnoxious to himself. But Dean wanted so desperately to hear them.

"Don't... I wanna hear you..." Dean huffed into his ear. Cas gripped at Dean's back and Dean winced as he felt nails scratching his skin.

"D-Dean!" Cas panted. He came with his body tensing, eyes squeezing shut, and mouth falling open. He let out a small and high-pitched sound as Dean continued to fuck into him. Dean let go of Cas' body for a split second and had one hand holding his lower back and the other tangled in Cas' hair. Cas took the feeling of Dean spreading inside him and clutched onto Dean's back. He looked at Dean's face and smiled to himself. He did so much for Dean. Made him feel so relaxed, so passionate, and filled him with pleasure every time he knew Dean needed it.

It was almost silent except for the hiss of the shower and Dean's heavy panting. That was another thing Cas was proud of: wearing Dean out. When things took almost all the energy out of him, Dean just stood still and caught his breath. He liked it when he made Dean work hard. Hell, he _loved_ it. It let him know he did a good job. Cas started rubbing Dean's cheek with his thumb and kissed him softly. Dean lifted his head up and looked at Cas, their face inches apart. He leaned closer to him, their foreheads touching and their skin soft against one another.

"Man... Great water pressure here." Cas said. Dean let out a small laugh.

"Aaand you ruined it." He said. They laughed together and set Cas down. Dean wrapped Cas in a kiss once again and he was smiling when Dean pulled away. "Thanks for interrupting my shower, now I'm gonna be late for work." Dean mumbled in his ear.

"Oh shut up, you don't care." Cas replied. Dean grinned and they both washed themselves off. The hot water was completely gone when they got out and Dean stepped out of the tub, grabbing the towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist.

"Aww, you covered the best part." Cas groaned. Dean turned his head and lifted his chin up.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips and walked into the bedroom and picked out a pair of pants and a shirt from his closet. Cas followed with the towel he brought around his waist and leaned against the door frame.

"Can you toss me a pair of pants?" Cas asked. Cas kept a few pieces of clothing at Dean's house so after he spent the night, they didn't have to drive to Castiel's apartment for clothes. Dean gave him some jeans and a shirt that was in a drawer. Cas put on his clothes and Dean watched in silence.

"You being a creeper over there, watching me get dressed?" Cas said. Dean smiled wide and hugged him from behind. "You'll be late for work."

"Work is so complicated." Dean groaned. "I'd much rather stay here with you."

"You can pick me up after your shift. Then we can spend tomorrow together. How about that?" Cas whispered soothingly. "Sounds like a plan." Dean confirmed.

"Is tonight still on?" He added with a flirty smile.

"Of course it is!" Cas cheered. "Think I'm gonna miss out on a chance to do that again?" Dean smiled again and planted a kiss on Cas' forehead. Cas' cell phone then started ringing. Sighing, he put his finger over Dean's lips and ran to the living room where his phone was on the coffee table and answered it.

"Anna?"

"Cas! I have news!" Anna squealed, not even telling him the news.

"...Okay, what news?"

"Me and Gabe went to the doctors today and guess what the baby's gender is!"

Cas started cheering with Anna after he found out the baby was a boy. "So... Zach?" Cas confirmed from what Anna told him that day in his kitchen.

"Mmm hmm. Well, I have to call other people the news, so bye! And be sure to tell Dean!"

"Sure thing. Bye Anna." Castiel hung up and Dean asked who it was. "Anna. It was about the baby." Cas said.

"What happened? Is it okay?" Dean said, worried. Cas placed a calm hand on his arm.

"Everythings fine, she just said the baby's a boy."

"They're naming him Zach, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Cas confirmed. "Now get out, go to work. Garth'll have your ass if you're too late."

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon I'll drop you off at your apartment."

* * *

"Good to see you again, Cas. Scotch?" Ellen called from across the bar. Cas decided to waste his free hours with a friend.

"Sure." Ellen poured him a drink and Cas sat down. "Where's Jo? On break again?"

"Yeah. I think she's... Eh, I don't know. Somewhere with Charlie." Ellen shrugged. "Where's Dean? Working?"

"Uh huh. He's gonna pick me up from my house when he gets off. We're taking the blessing of neither of us having to work tomorrow morning and celebrating our dating for three months." Cas drank some of his scotch.

"Three months? Congrats. I think Charlie and Jo have been dating for what, two years now?" Ellen chuckled. "Have you two thought about moving in together?"

Cas choked on his drink and cleaned the scotch that spilled on his chin. "What? Don't you think its too early? Its only been three months."

"Well, Jo moved into Charlie's apartment when they were dating for just _two_ months." Ellen stated.

"Well, good for them." Cas said. "But we haven't talked about it."

"But have you thought about it?"

Castiel searched through his brain and nodded. "Yeah. Actually I have. Rushing between our houses has been kinda difficult. But what if Dean thinks I'm being too pushy? I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Hon, have you thought that maybe, oh I don't know, he _wants_ you to move in?" Ellen said sarcastically. Cas frowned a little.

"I… I'll ask him tonight."

"Trust me, this'll bring ya closer." Ellen patted his arm and Cas ordered another drink.

"I sure hope you're right." Cas sighed. Charlie sat down next to him causing Cas to jump. "Christ, Charlie."

"Sorry, Cas. Didn't mean to frighten ya." Charlie smiled and nudged Cas' elbow. Castiel grinned, looking around for Jo.

"Where's Jo?"

"In the back. Her break's over." Charlie sighed. She straightened her strawberry red hair over her shoulders and grinned at Cas.

"What are you smiling about?" Cas chuckled.

"I heard you two talking over here. About you moving in with Dean." Charlie said. Cas took another drink and set his empty glass on the table with the money to pay.

"Well, I'm going to ask. I don't want to rush things, though. Moving in is a pretty big deal."

Charlie agreed with him. "I remember the day Jo moved in with me. She said my Star Wars bobble heads freaked her out but I let her keep her knife collection."

Oh God, Cas didn't even think about how they would settle his stuff. He started rethinking the whole talking-to-Dean-about-moving-in-together plan and thought about how Dean would react. What if he thought Cas was being too fast? What if he thought Cas wanted something more permanent, even though it would be nice to be with Dean for a longer time. "Maybe I should wait a while longer before I ask him. Maybe another month or so." Cas said, he voice had obvious hints of nervousness in it.

"No! No, you're telling him you want to move in together." Charlie ordered two glasses of wine and, ignoring Cas' protests, shoved one glass into his hand. She tapped her glass against his and raised it up above her head. "To you two, for moving in together. Or, at least planning to." Charlie drank half the glass and set it on the table. Cas was not a wine person and just downed the whole thing. "Easy there, tiger!"

"You know I hate wine and you get drunk too easily off of it." Cas said. "So I'd rather drink my glass than give it to you."

"I don't get drunk too easily!" Charlie exclaimed. Cas nodded with his eyes wide in a _"bitch please"_  look.

"Remember that time at comiccon? You were so drunk you got that tattoo-"

"I'd rather not relive that moment!" Charlie said. Cas' eyes got watery from laughter. He covered his face and tried to stop but the images of Charlie's reaction when she woke up that morning with a hangover and brand new tattoo kept popping up.

 

_"Castiel, what are you doing here?" Charlie rubbed the side of her head and groaned. She was totally never accepting more than two glasses of wine from some sketchy dude in front of the plaza._

_"I wanted to make sure you were... Calm when you woke up." Castiel was smiling widely and shaking slightly from holding in a tremendous amount of laughter._

_"What's so funny? Calm about what?" Charlie sat up from the couch, her hangover was turning into her own personal Hell. Then she saw the tattoo. Her eyes widened and Cas burst out laughing at the look on her face. "What the fuck is that?!" Cas never answered because he was either laughing too hard or being scolded by Charlie._

 

"That was a perfect morning." Cas sighed happily.

"That was the worst morning." Charlie sighed miserably. Cas chuckled at her and saw the time.

"Shit, has it been three hours?" Cas stood up from the stool and quickly put a tip for Ellen on the counter. "Dean's gonna be picking me up from my place any minute. Bye Charlie."

"Tell Dean about the moving in plan!" Charlie hollered from across the bar. Cas nodded and ran to his apartment, not seeing the Impala in the driveway or hearing the engine anywhere close. Cas got inside his apartment and leaned against his closed door, letting his breath settle from running such a distance. There was a knock on the door about 5 minutes later and he waited a few seconds before answering so he didn't seem like an obsessive. He answered it, smiling and inviting Dean in with a kiss.

"Hey Cas, you ready?" Dean asked.

"Actually," Cas paused, pushing himself to finally ask. "I've got something kinda important to say."

Dean looked at him for a long time. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...er... I was wondering if, maybe, you'd want to... Move in together?" Cas finished his sentence slowly, regretting any signs of rejection. Instead of a bad tone of voice from Dean, he was instead taken by surprise when Dean let out a great string of laughter and picked him up, kissing him on the cheek with a wide smile on his face.

"Cas, nothing would make me happier." He said.

"Really?"

"Really!" Dean repeated. "I've been wanted to ask since last week, just, y' know, too shy."

Cas didn't hold back his smiling, he just hugged Dean tightly, swinging his arms around his neck and burrying his face in the crook of Dean's neck. He pulled away, staring at him for a long moment.

"When do I pack my stuff?"


	6. Chapter 6

_*Three years later*_

Dean shut his alarm clock off and rolled over to find Cas missing from his bed.

"Cas?" Dean hollered.

"Yeah?" Cas shouted back from the kitchen. It was Sunday, and neither of them had work, plus Cas made breakfast on Sundays. Dean sat up and yawned, walking to his drawers and pulling out a fresh pair of underwear since last night was Cas' birthday and Dean's present to him had his underwear flung across the room.

Dean put on his pair of sweatpants and walked to the kitchen where Cas was sipping coffee and sitting on the counter next to the stove where a plate of bacon was sitting.

"Morning." Dean stood in front of Cas and kissed him, tasting coffee and bacon, his two favorite things.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled. He kissed Dean back and messed up his hair on purpose, it was already a bed head. "Sam called earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Dean poured himself some coffee. "What's up?"

"He's coming to town tomorrow for the 4th of July carnival." Cas said. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Carnival? Since when is he willing to come here for that?" Dean chuckled.  
"Since Jasmine is tall enough to play the games. It'll be fun." Cas hopped down from the counter and wrapped his arms around Dean. "You willing to go?"

"I guess. But we're still going to Florida next week, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we're going. I wouldn't miss that trip for the world. We're finally able to afford it and we can't swim during December."

"Good. I've been fixing up the Impala, she should be good to go. Are we staying at a hotel when we're half way there or are we going through?" Dean asked. They decided to drive to Florida from Kansas instead of taking a plane because Dean was too afraid to fly.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't interrupt me!" Dean teased.

"That was three years ago, are you never going to let that go?" Cas said. Dean started laughing and went to the hallway closet where he kept the towels and took one into the bathroom. He draped it over the rack and took off his pants. 

Of course, he heard the bathroom door open. Dean quickly jumped inside the tub in and drew back the curtains.

"Oh please, I've seen you naked before." Cas said.

"I know your ways, Cas, and when you want sex you stop at nothing to get it." Dean replied. He turned on the water but stood out of the way of the stream. When the temperature was right, he wet his hair and realized Cas hadn't left.

"Cas?" 

"Relax, I'm just brushing my teeth." Castiel said. Dean put some shampoo in his hand and washed his hair, but he knew his shower wouldn't stay normal for long...

"Hello, Dean." 

Cas purred into his ear those two words that drove Dean mad.

"Damnit, Cas. Can I have one shower to myself?"

"I wasn't gonna bother you until you mentioned that morning... All those years ago." Cas moaned into Dean's ear. "I said no kissing until that night but we had sex on the wall anyway."

"Cas... C'mon, don't tease me like this." Dean groaned. Cas was hugging him from behind and was moving his hands from Dean's lower hips to his thighs and Dean grabbed his hands before they reached his-  
"Dean..." Cas whispered into his ear, rolling his words and softly touching Dean's skin. "Remember how you _held_ me against the wall? _Touched me_."

Dean squeezed Cas' hands so they couldn't explore his body anymore, but his skin tingled where he was already touched.

"Yeah, Cas, I remember." Dean whispered back.

"That wasn't the only time. Seems like that spot on the wall is just our little fuck spot-"

"Cas, this isn't fair. You can't tease me when you're naked." Dean turned to face him and it was a bad idea; Cas instantly grabbed his hips and kissed him hard, running his fingers around Dean's skin and gripping his dick in his hand.

"Cas-!" 

"Come on Dean, don't make me beg anymore." Cas whimpered. "Its just like you said: When I want sex, I get it." Dean groaned and sighed, kissing Cas back just as rough and pushing him against the wall.

"If I can't beat you, then I'll just fuck you." Dean said. Cas smiled when Dean snaked his arms around his waist and grabbed his ass. He giggled as Dean lifted him up with his knee, holding onto him by his thighs.

"How are you still able to hold me up?" Cas asked. 

"I guess I'm just that strong." Dean was panting, mostly because Cas was kissing the breath out of him. He pushed in slowly, seeing Cas close his eyes and throw his head back to the wall. His mouth fell open but nothing was heard and Dean kissed him, slowly pulling his cock back and pushing back into Cas.

Cas had to constantly kiss Dean or he would start screaming out. Dean was just so good. Gentle but rough when Cas wanted him to be. Dean's hands were soft but gripped tight to Cas' thighs and pressed their skin together. And his lips were soft and tender, thick against his skin.

Dean was just perfect in every way.

"My angel... So desperate for my cock aren't you?"  
Cas opened his eyes for a second and looked directly at Dean, wet from the shower and thrusting at just the right angle for Castiel to blow his load. He loved saying his name, too. Not just during times like this, but all the time. They would just be kissing and Cas would mumble his name, and Dean didn't mind. He thought it sounded sexy when Cas said his name in his deep and raspy voice.

"Ah...-Dean!" Cas gasped. 

"Oh God, Cas..." Dean took his right hand from Cas' thigh and pressed his palm to the wall. He stopped for a second, making Cas whimper a _"Dean, don't stop!"_ and secured both of Cas' legs were tight around his waist before putting both of his arms under Cas' lower back to hold him up.

"I don't wanna drop you, now do I?" Dean kissed Cas and he dug his nails into Dean's back when he resumed where he left off.

"Oh, Dean...!" Cas whined. The sound of Cas' voice so strangled and desperate sent Dean over the edge. Dean's head was thrown back, mouth agape in a wave of pleasure for them both. 

He looked at Cas, who looked so pleased, knowing it was his pushing that encouraged Dean into driving him up the wall. He looked beautiful, his hair was a mess and there was come on his stomach, but the shower washed that away quickly.

"I'm glad I have nowhere to go. I don't want to leave just yet." Dean mumbled. He kissed Cas' collarbone and slowly made his way up his neck to his plump lips. They were slightly swollen from Cas biting them so much trying to keep in his sounds of pleasure.

"Oh, please, I don't want you to leave either." Cas leaned forward to give Dean a long kiss. "We can't stay in here forever."

"I know. You know how _raisin-y_ we would get?" Dean joked. Cas slipped off of Dean and was standing on his own feet once again. They stood there in the middle of the stream for a good 5 minutes just kissing, softly and quietly. The water began to grow cold and Dean shut it off.

"I didn't bring a towel in here with me." Cas said. Dean shrugged.

"We'll use mine."

_(The next day)_

Dean put on a black t-shirt with red AC/DC letters and blue jeans. Cas had on just a plain white shirt with black jeans.

"Ready to go?" Cas said cheerfully. Dean nodded, not as thrilled as Cas about the summer carnival, but he was so happy to see Jasmine that Dean couldn't help but be happy too.

The carnival was right in the center of town. It was exactly how you'd expect a carnival to be; ring toss games, a huge-ass farriswheel, funnel cake and cotton candy stands, booths with huge prizes strung along the top, and a wide open area where the fireworks would take place.

"Dean!" Sam hollered from a booth a few feet away. Dean waved and they hugged along with Castiel and Jessica, Sam's wife. Jasmine was standing behind Jess, tugging at the bottom of her skirt.

"Its great to see you, Jess." Dean hugged her and nealt down to Jasmine and she smiled, throwing her arms over Dean's shoulders.

"Uncle Dean!" She squealed. Sam laughed and Dean picked Jasmine up, resting her on his hip.

"Ready for the fireworks tonight?" Dean asked. Jasmine nodded and looked over Dean's shoulder at Cas.

"Uncle Cassie!" She reached over Dean's shoulder and her small hands grasped at the air in front of Cas, wanting to hug him. Neither of them had seen eachother for such a long time. Sam lived with his family on the other side of the state, and Dean just moved to a different town, not far from where he grew up. Dean took her over to Castiel and she hugged him immediately.

"How you doin', Jasmine?" Cas whispered.

"I'm walking like rain!" Jasmine giggled. Cas high-fived her and she hopped down, rushing back to her mother. 

"Ever since you showed her that song on her birthday last month, she won't stop singing it." Sam said. Dean patted him on the back after he unleashed bitchface #18: _"Things were nice until you fucked shit up."_

"It was always my favorite." Cas said, defending himself. Dean slung his arm over Cas' shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I can confirm that." Dean said.

"Do you want to go check out the games?" Jess said to Jasmine who nodded vigorously. Sam nodded along and the five of them walked through the carnival, Jasmine pointing and wanting every booth prize she laid her eyes on. Sam told her she couldn't play every game, but that her uncles would help her.

"Oh really, I don't remember saying I'd _play_ the carnival games, now did I?" Dean said. Cas held his hand and kissed him gently.

"Will you do it for Jasmine?" Cas whispered in his ear. Dean sighed heavily and purposely dragged it out.

"Fine. On one condition." 

"And what's that?" Cas asked.

"I get to kiss you on top of the farriswheel." Dean said. Cas smiled and just kissed him. It was obviously a yes.

"Dean? We're gonna go take Jasmine to the dart toss, I'll catch up with you." Sam waved. Dean nodded and the three walked away out of sight. Dean still had his arm slung over Cas' shoulder and they started walking, looking at the booths and how excited people were.

"I don't get carnivals." Dean said. "You spend your money, get sick off cotton candy, and then you step in vomit."

"Or, on the sunshine side of the carnival, there are fun games to play, awesome funnel cake, and if you play your cards right you _won't_ throw up." Cas said. Dean stammered with a response but Castiel just shushed him. "Carnivals are fun, admit it." 

"I just have a really bad experience with carnivals! My first time, Sammy almost fell off the ferriswheel, my second time I got mugged behind the ring toss booth."

"You got mugged?!" Cas exclaimed.  
"He didn't take anything, I beat the shit outta him, but its still a bad experience. He broke my nose, but I broke his... Everything." Dean chuckled.

"Ooo, I love it when you talk all tough." Cas whispered. Dean coughed slightly and looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"C'mon, Cas, don't talk like that." Dean smiled awkwardly.

"Hmm, why not?" Cas hummed.

Dean sighed. "Because there are people I know here and its not going to be a good thing if I get a boner in the middle of a carnival." He whispered. Cas smirked and looked around like he was the queen of everything.

"Its not like they're constantly staring at your junk." Cas said.

"You are." Dean whispered. Cas giggled and looked to his left to see a small alleyway between two booths and saw the park bathrooms. Just a mini concrete building on the edge of the park.

"Come on!" Cas whispered to Dean as he pulled him into the alleyway and behind the booths. He slammed Dean against the back of the booth and out of sight from the other people. He kissed Dean before a word could slip out. Dean finally broke the kiss and covered Cas' lips with his hand.

"No, no, no, Cas, not here!" Dean frowned at Cas' puppy eyes. "We are in _public_! We are here for Jasmine and _what if someone catches us?!_ " 

"There's a bathroom back there." Cas smiled wide and bit his lower lip.

"What if someone walks in?"

Cas didn't say anything, and just took off down the alleyway and came back with a piece of paper that said OUT OF ORDER.

"Seriously Cas?" Dean asked.

" _Yes_." He pulled Dean's hand and into the bathroom and stood by the door to see if anyone had followed them. He then swung the door open and stuck the paper on the front with tape that Dean wondered where he got.

"Cas, come on. Cut it out." Dean said. Cas ignored him and kissed his neck. "Castiel Novak, I _am not_ having sex with you in this bathroom in the middle of a carnival!"

Cas stopped kissing him but still had a smirky grin on his face. "I didn't say sex, Dean. Can't I just please you for the sake of pleasing my boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Just close your eyes."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Close your eyes." Cas whispered. Dean sighed and closed them, feeling his belt being undone and immediately opening then. He looked down to see Cas on his knees and working on his belt buckle.

" _No!_ " Dean hissed and grabbed his wrists to stop him. "I know what you're doing and _no!_ "

"I'm not asking for your permission, Dean." Cas growled. Dean let go of Cas' hands and raised them in defense. "Now close. Your. Eyes."

"Fine." Dean leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Cas' hands continued to unbuckled his pants. When he did, he yanked Dean's pants down half an inch before getting Dean's half-hard cock out.

"Keep your eyes closed, Dean." Cas said. 

"Why do you want me to keep my eyes closed so badly?" Dean whispered.

"Just don't open them." 

Dean tried not to feel what Cas was doing but it was difficult the way he used his mouth. Cas licked a stripe to the head of Dean's cock, taking the head in his mouth and smiling to himself when he heard slight moans coming from Dean. Castiel used the flat of his tongue to play with the underside of his head and felt Dean's hand in his hair. He pulled it roughly and Cas started working his mouth up and down Dean's cock, taking in every last inch of him.

"Jesus, Cas-!" Dean slapped his hand over his mouth and bit into his palm. Cas lifted his hand to his head where Dean was gripping his hair and ran his hand up and down Dean's arm.

Dean knew that feeling. The heat building up in the pit of his stomach. The constant pleasure of Cas' mouth wrapped around him drove him insane. Cas licked up from the base to the tip of and massaged the vein underneath with the flat of his tongue. It was quite an experience for Castiel, too, who was feeling Dean pulling at his hair.

"Oh, Cas..." Dean moaned. Cas felt very proud of himself, he knew exactly when Dean needed relief like this and didn't stop encouraging Dean until he laid back and let Cas make him happy. Cas moaned back and it sent shivers up Dean's body.

It was Dean's heavy breathing that got Cas working faster and rougher. He was so relieved no one needed to use the bathroom. Dean let his mouth fall open and his grip on Cas' hair weakened. Cas' breath hitched and Dean tuned out everything after he came. The next thing he knew, Cas was kissing his lower lip. Dean kissed back as Cas put him away and fixed his belt back up. He could taste himself on Cas' lips, and he obsolutely loved the feeling of Cas' used tongue against his own.

"You can't keep doing this to me, you know." Dean mumbled.

"Doing what?" Cas mumbled back.

"You know what. Dragging me into a bathroom? You're something else, Cas."

"Hmm, thank you. I can tell when you need it, I'm just taking care of you." Cas kissed him again and Dean smiled.

"How can I ever repay you?" Dean said sweetly, and kissed Cas' neck.

"Don't ever change." Cas whispered.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Dean said. "I promise."

"We should get back out there before we're missed." Cas said. Dean nodded and checked himself in the mirror before they snuck back outside and Cas tore up the piece of paper and throwing it away.

* * *

It was 6:30 p.m. and Sam said goodbye to Dean and Cas to get dinner for his girls, plus Jasmine needed to get to bed on time. 

"It was good to see you, Sammy." Dean patted Sam on the back and Cas said bye to Jess. Dean and Cas both said goodbye to Jasmine and the three left for the field where everyone was going for the fireworks.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I've got somewhere to be." Dean smiled to himself. He walked over to Cas who was just breaking a conversation with Jess.

"What now?" Cas asked. "Should we go home?"

"Pssh, trying to break from our deal? Oh no, you still owe me a kiss on the ferriswheel." Dean kissed him on the cheek and Cas sighed as they walked to the line, which wasn't that long. It took about five minutes for them to get to the top, since it was just them and everyone was on the field, awaiting the fireworks that were set to go off any second.

They finally got to the top, and that's when the fireworks started.

"Woah..." Cas said under his breath. The explosions were large, and colorful, loud and beautiful. Dean put his arm over Cas' shoulder and leaned over to kiss him.

"My angel..." Dean mumbled while paying attention to Cas' face, loving the way he smiled when he saw the fireworks explode in the darkened sky. "I love you."

Cas turned his head to him and their lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Castiel and Dean are packing for their Florida trip*_

"Should I bring my video camera?" Cas asked Dean, who was rummaging through his drawers.

"Umm, yeah. It could be useful." Dean nodded. He threw a handful of clothes in his suitcase and stuffed his swimming trunks into a side pocket. He then picked up his radio and set it next to his suitcase with a few CD's of his.

"You're bringing your radio?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Dean smiled and Cas chuckled at him. He took a CD from the case and looked at it.

"I don't understand... This isn't even a band." Cas said while looking at the cover of the case. The cover of the case had a large mural-like list of bands that Dean were fond of, but it didn't specify any actual band like a normal cover would have.

"Yeah, that's because I burned it myself." Dean snatched it from Cas' hand and looked at the back where he taped a peice of paper with a list of songs. "These are my personal favorites."

"You added Drops Of Jupiter?" Cas stopped and looked at that familiar song, which was number nine on the list.  
Dean nodded. "See, my plan was to play it on our last day there to be romantic, but thanks for ruining it."

"Sorry, then. That's cute, though." Cas kissed Dean sweetly, making it last, and Dean took another look at the CD.

"You never told me why its your favorite song. And for what, three years? What's so special about it?" Dean asked.

"It reminds me of this _one_ happy memory." Cas turned away and smiled out of sight, and Dean rested his chin on Cas' shoulder to kiss his neck.

"Which memory?"

"It's such a long story, and we have to leave now if we want to check into that condo by the beach." Cas turned around and pecked Dean on the cheek quickly before grabbing his suitcase and hearing Dean's heavy sigh behind him.

* * *

The drive to Florida was much shorter than expected. They stopped in a motel when they first entered Georgia so they could rest for the night, and they were way ahead schedule.

"It's only eight..." Cas groaned, having just woken up and seeing the small slip of paper on the desk that said breakfast was served in the lobby from 6 to 9 in the morning.

"But I'm so tired..." Dean cuddled closer to Cas in the bed and the rustled rustled as he moved. "We crashed here at midnight... Just-" he yanwed. "-another hour? We could go to a diner?"

"That sounds amazing..." Cas admitted. "But would you rather be in a motel bed with me or in a Florida bed with me?"

"Both those choices includes you and me in a bed, so thats a pretty hard decision." Dean grumbled. Cas sighed and threw the blankets back.

"Get up, lets go. Let's check out and drive." Cas said. His voice was deeper than normal, and he rubbed his face to wake himself up. He pulled Dean's hand and rolled him off of the bed, getting him to stand on his feet and kissed his neck to wake him up the best he could.

"Fine. Lets go." Dean said. They checked out quickly and drove for a good five hours before they were finally in Florida, but another hour and they were where they were supposed to be.

"Jacksonville, right?" Cas asked. Dean looked at the address again and nodded.

"Jacksonville, Florida. Condo by the beach, too, great view." Dean said. Castiel was overly excited to go inside and see what it looked like, and they brought their stuff up to the front door.

It looked like an apartment, and a much better one than Castiel's old one. There was a small closet in the hallway next to the front door, and two bedrooms off to the right. The smaller bedroom had two twin beds on either side of the wall with a window and nightstand in between them. The bigger bedroom had a single queen bed with two windows on either side, along with a desk in the corner. A large bathroom was inside, and a smaller one was in front of the smaller bedroom.

Down the hallway was the kitchen and living room, which was separated by the changing from tile floors to white carpet. A stretch of counter top had two chairs underneath it and a large dining table behind it. On the counter, near the wall, was two decks of cards, one of them being UNO. In the living room was a couch against the wall and circular coffee table in front of it. On the opposite side was a recliner chair and a television.

It looked truly beautiful, but what was best was the porch behind the dining table. Behind a glass sliding door was a view of the pool that their building had along with the beach in the distance.

"We could easily walk to the beach from here," Cas said, almost hypnotized by the late-afternoon sun.

"We could go tomorrow," Dean said. "Or tonight if we get done settling in."

"I'm hungry as hell," Cas turned to hug Dean, and he smiled. "We haven't eaten since Georgia."

"We can go to the store tomorrow and stock up the kitchen." Dean suggested. "Or we could get some quick dinner? We passed a burger shop." Dean said. Cas' eyes flew open and he smiled.

"Burgers. My biggest weakness." Cas groaned. 

"It'll be great, then we can come back here and unpack." Dean mumbled, hugging him lightly and looked over his shoulder at the beach.

* * *

Castiel yawned and looked at the clock beside his bed, seeing it was 10 a.m.

He got up from the bed and walked out the bedroom to the kitchen where Dean was leaning against the counter with coffee in his hand. Cas walked over to him and lazily poured himself his own cup of coffee.

"Morning, sunshine." Dean said with a light smile.

"How late did I stay up last night?" Cas asked.

"Well, we got back from the burger place around eight and you turned on the tv in the bedroom... Uh, you watched a few episodes of Dr. Sexy M.D. after getting comfy and passed out after a bit." Dean said. "But, like it or not, we're going to the beach today."

"That's fine with me. What time?" Cas asked. Dean looked at his watch and shrugged.

"Noon? Doesn't really matter." Dean said. Cas nodded and sipped from his coffee cup.

"I really needed this." Cas whispered.

* * *

_It was their last day in Florida tomorrow, after staying for a week, and Dean made sure to bring Cas' video camera with them almost every time they went to the beach._

~~~

_"Dean, what are we doing again?" Cas asked. He followed Dean onto the sand, his shoes in his hand, where he spread out a large towel and set a heavy plastic bag on the corner to keep it from blowing away._

_"Just a cheesy picnic on the beach, because why the hell not?" Dean said. Cas laughed lightly as he sat down after Dean and saw him set the camera standing up and leaning against the plastic bag._

_"Are you going to bring that thing everywhere we go?"_

_"Hey, it's good for memories, isn't it?" Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the cheek. It was still daylight, so lots of people were on the beach. The camera picked up some people in the background giving them a thumbs-up every time they kissed and Cas blushed every time someone wolf-whistled._

~~~

But one morning, Cas was taken to the beach with no explanation of what Dean was planning. It was early in the morning, early enough that the morning joggers weren't on the beach yet, but the sun was still rising, and just above the view of the water.

The water was still cold from the night and it made the air crisp and cool. Being it was still mid-July and still hot, only the air around the water gave off the best temperature aura; where hot and cool fought. Not even the boardwalks were hot enough to burn the bare foot. Dean brought a small cookbook he found in the kitchen drawers to balance the camera on while on the sand, but Cas still had no idea what he was doing.

"Just wait. Come on, you'll love it, I promise." Dean said. They ran to the sand and Dean set up the towel and camera. He angled it just to where it could see him, Cas, and the sunrise way behind them. Then he made Cas stand in a seeing angle and ignored all the questions Cas was asking.

Finally, he was standing in front of Cas and got down on one knee.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked. Like he didn't already know, but it was hard to believe, especially out of surprise. Dean pulled a small red box from his jacket and Cas was almost frozen from disbelief.  _This was happening_.

"It's legal Cas, in Kansas, and I'm one dumb son of a bitch if I don't take a step forward and ask--and as lame as I am, I don't have the money right now, but..." Dean opened the box, and as Cas assumed, a small ring was inside it. "Castiel Novak, will you pre-marry me?"

He said the words so calmly, they slipped off his tongue as smoothly as when he first introduced himself. Cas wasn't sure what to do next, so he assumed now would be the time to answer. _Say it calmy_. He thought. And Cas knew that the one word he uttered was the greatest word Dean has ever heard.

"Yes." Cas said. It did not come out calm. It came out in a rush, like he was taking his last dying breath, and it sounded desperate, afraid he might mess up even though it was impossible to say a simple word with such trouble. "Yes, I'll pre-marry you."

Dean stood up and kissed Cas happily, collecting him in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Cas. And nothing can keep me from that."

_*It's the day to leave for Kansas and Castiel ins't in a traveling mood*_

Dean walked into the bedroom with the little video camera in his hand. He knew Cas wasn't going to cooperate in leaving, so he really had to convince him. He set the camera on the nightstand pointing to Cas on the bed, head in the pillows. Dean walked over to the radio he brought and turned it on, choosing the ninth song on the CD.

Their song.

"Go away, Dean." Cas grumbled.

"Goodmorning to you, too." Dean replied. Cas pulled the blankets up and over his head. "C'mon angel, don't you wanna go back home?"

"No."

"Well, sorry, but we really don't have a choice." Dean said. He pulled the blankets away and Cas groaned at the light seeping in through the window. Dean leaned down to kiss him and that seemed to be enough to wake Cas up. He held Dean's cheek in his palm and smiled lightly when Dean pulled away.

"Fine. Lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

_*It's a week until Christmas and Dean was rummaging through the basement for some old baby clothes for Zach*_

"Hey Cas?" Dean called from the basement.

"Yeah?"

"Come check this out."

Cas walked downstairs into the basement and saw Dean looking inside a box that had small game system inside of it.

"It's a play station." Cas said simply, uncertain what Dean was so enthusiastic about. "So what?"

"I used to play all the time with Sammy." Dean smiled to himself. "Wanna play?"

"Play? What are you, ten?"

"Seriously, I have my favorite game right here. Plus, if it still works, I could give it to Zach."

"Zach is three, Dean. The only thing he is going to do with a play station is sit on it." Cas said.

"I don't care what you say, we're playing." Dean said. He walked past a scolding Cas and upstairs to hook the system up to the TV. Cas sat down on the couch and Dean shoved the remote into his hand.

 

"What game is this?" Cas asked.

"Mortal Kombat." Dean said. "I used to beat Sam at this every time." He sat down next to Cas and patted his knee.

"Come, sit on my lap." Dean said. Cas looked at his lap and then him, back and forth, eventually scooting over to rest on Dean's lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding his controller infront of him and Cas' head laying on Dean's shoulder, and the game started.

 _"Fight!"_ The game chanted.

They started playing, but Cas was having a hard time concentrating when Dean was breathing down his neck. His health was passing the middle mark, and he made a few punching moves along with a combo.

Dean started kissing his neck and Cas' eyelashes fluttered because _holy shit Dean's lips are so soft._

"Dean... You're distracting me." Cas mumbled. He wasn't going to let Dean win a match because of seduction, it just wasn't fair. But Dean ignored him and slid his tongue up Cas' neck. His eyes swifted shut and his head fell back on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly, Dean stopped kissing him, and the game chanted,  _"Player 1 wins!"_

Cas shot up and looked at the screen and back at Dean, who was smiling widely.

"That's cheating!" Cas said. Dean started laughing.

"Its not cheating, _you_ just can't focus on the game."

" _You_ were licking my neck! You know that's my weak spot!" Cas said. Dean laughed again and paused the game, and Cas crossed his arms. "I want a rematch."

"A rematch? Okay, I'll give you a rematch." Dean swooped Cas off of his feet and held him princess-style.

"What are you doing?" Cas said, trying not to laugh or give in, because Dean really wasn't being fair and using affection against him.

"Giving you a rematch."

Dean walked to the bedroom and opened the door, laying Cas on the bed and taking off his own shirt. This was not what Cas had in mind. Not at all. He wasn't disagreeing, he was just a little upset that Dean thought he could get naked and Cas would melt in his palm.

 

"This isn't what I meant, Dean." Cas grumbled. Dean held his chin and kissed him softly.

 

"But you still _like it_." Dean whispered. Cas, as upset that he was, couldn't help but fall for the way Dean toyed with his sex drive with just the sound of his voice. He swung his arms around his shoulders and pulled Dean on top of him. He kissed him roughly, digging his nails into the nape of his neck. Dean helped unbutton Cas' shirt, bending down to kiss him while doing so, taking in every inch of his lips

 

Dean unbuttoned Cas' pants and dragged the zipper down, dragging his tongue lazily down Cas' stomach and snapping the elastic of his underwear with his teeth. It was pushing Cas' drive even farther. Cas lay down and Dean crawled on top of him, kissing him on the lips and making his way down Cas' neck, chest, stomach, and eventually was taking Cas' underwear off slowly. Cas was panting through all of it, feeling Dean's body slide smoothly against his.

Dean reached down to his hips and rubbed his skin, tracing his thumb over the sharp curve of his hipbones. Cas shut his eyes as Dean wrapped his hand around his dick, running it up and down and swallowing up the moan Cas let slip.

"Oh, my god, Dean..." Cas tried to steady his words, but his voice was shaking with the threat of a moan slipping out. It suddenly stopped, and Cas looked down at what stopped Dean and their lips crashed together. He gripped onto Dean's back, unable to let go, unable to focus on anything but the fact that he wanted Dean, he wanted Dean so much, he wanted Dean's cock to fill him up, but Dean continued to kiss him.

"Come on, Dean." Cas whimpered, he didn't mean to, but he was close to tears. Dean continued to ignore him and instead kept kissing him while he guided his cock to where it needed to be. When he slid in, his back arching and the sheets dragging with him, Cas bit down on Dean's lip and his nails grazed against his shoulders, and Dean hissed into his mouth.

Cas gasped Dean's name, and Dean bit him back, running his tongue over Cas' bottom lip.

"F-faster! Please, Dean!" Cas gasped. Dean started breathing heavily himself and Cas began pulling on Dean's hair, making it stick out in different angles, and for Dean to groan with a strong thrust, and Cas clenched down around him.

"Christ, Cas-!" Dean panted, but was interrupted by Cas' deafening scream, or moan--whatever it was it made Dean's breath hitch. Cas let go of Dean's shoulders and just gripped onto the sheets above his head.

Cas was writhing on the bed, one of his hands were holding onto Dean's leg and he had to keep the other gripped onto the sheets. He looked down, tired of staring at the ceiling and caught his breath, and the look of Dean thrusting his hips in, pushing in to every part of Cas, had him coming. Dean kissed up Cas' neck, soothing him through his orgasm.

Dean didn't even care that there was come coating Cas' stomach, he still lay down flush on top of him, tangling their legs together and kissing his chest and neck.

The room was silent except for the hum of the heater and both of their heavy breathing. Cas finally chuckled, lightly and quiet, and it made Dean smile.

"What's so funny?" Dean whispered.

"That was..." Cas let out a breath of relief, too stupor to realize he left his sentence hanging on a thread. "I'm sorry that I... Clawed up your shoulder."

Dean smiled and shrugged. "Don't matter."

 

 

"Hmm, we'll have to do this again sometime. Christmas Eve sex is now my favorite." Cas whispered. "What were we doing again?" He added

 

"Playing a video game. You wanted a rematch." Dean laughed.

 

Cas giggled, covering his face with his palm to stifle it. "Still think we should give the system to Zach?"

* * *

Christmas went by slowly; Sam, Jessica, and Jasmine came by to trade presents that were gotten for each other and an hour of conversation took place before they had to leave. Castiel's brothers (and Meg) came too with Crowley and Naomi. The same actions took place, except Naomi and Gadreel came with dinner and they ate in the kitchen along with a very large bottle of wine Balthazar brought.

 

At the end of a very long day, Dean and Cas took a shower together and went to bed at midnight.

When morning rolled along, Dean woke up to Cas already taking down the Christmas tree. He yawned, walking towards him and picking an ornament off the tree.

 

"Here, I'll help." Dean said. Cas nodded and smiled, placing a small red orb into a box and setting it in a large plastic bin they kept in the basement. While Dean was putting one of the bins in the basement, he heard Cas grunting and came back up to find him just inches away from the star on top, even with him on his toes.

 

"Having trouble there?" Dean said in the doorway.

 

"Ungh! Can you help me? You're taller." Cas said with a final jump, gave up and got down on the floor to get the decorations that were near the bottom of the tree.

 

"Alrighty then." Dean got the star off the top with no trouble and put it in the small box they bought it in. He set it on the couch, since it went in the other plastic bin last so it didn't have a threat of breaking.

 

"Okay," Cas put a small blue orb into it's box and put it in the bin. "I think that's the last of 'em."

 

Dean put the star in the bin and closed the lid, picking it up by the handles and walking downstairs to the basement. When he returned, Cas was laying on the couch. Dean leaned over the back and looked at him.

 

"What now?" Cas asked.

"Well, I planned what we could do for our four year anniversary." Dean said. Cas shot up, almost hitting Dean's forehead with his own.

"What'd you plan?" Cas was almost bouncing on his knees on the couch and Dean laughed at how excited he looked.

 

"There's this little lake I know. It freezes over completely, every winter. We could go skating on it." Dean said.

"Ice skating? You know I'm horrible at that!"

"I'll teach you." Dean laughed.

Cas frowned. "I'll fall on my ass. I always do." He said.

"I'll hold your hand the entire time. I promise." Dean kissed his cheek softly.

"Fine." Cas agreed. "But I have no skates."

"You can use my old pair, I'll borrow Sammy's." Dean said. Cas kissed him again and got up to walk to the kitchen.

When he reached for the fridge handle, he saw the ring Dean gave him in Florida. It was still there, on his ring finger, and he refused to take it off. Dean said that the wedding would happen soon, but Cas didn't care when it happened. He was just happy they would.

He opened the fridge and took out the bottle of wine Balthazar brought over that wasn't finished. He got two glasses from the cabinet and poured the wine into them, topping it off with a large sip directly from the bottle.

 

"Woah, calm down there." Dean said, watching in the doorway. Cas stuttered in his sip and lowered the bottle from his lips.

"What? Balthazar has a great taste in wine." Cas said. He put the bottle back in the fridge and handed one of the glasses to Dean.

"Didn't you tell me you hated wine?" Dean asked.

"What it comes to Balthazar's choice in it, I can make an exception." Cas sipped from his glass and Dean did too.

"Don't tell Charlie we have wine. She'll drink all of it, then throw up in the backyard." Dean said. Cas laughed and nodded.

"When did that happen again? Last year?" Cas said. He shrugged and continued with his glass.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this, Dean." Cas said. He looked at the frozen water before him; today was January 1st, the date in which they started going out four years ago.

The area was quiet, the ice was thick, and Cas had never gotten the chance to ice skate before.

Well, he never learned.

Dean's skates were a bit too big for Cas, and Dean borrowed Sam's which didn't even really fit him anymore. He tied multiple knots and eventually got the skates to fit on him. Cas had trouble putting them on without placing his palm over the blade on the bottom, which he was too afraid to do since he was scared it would cut him.  _"Those horror movies aren't real, Cas"_ Dean had explained multiple times, yet he avoided the dull blade.

Once the skates were on, they were off on the ice.

Dean had been skating like this multiple times, so he was gliding around Cas, not even two feet away from him in case he had to be caught as he was fumbling around on his feet. To be honest, Cas looked like a small baby animal on wobbly legs, face as pale as the white snow covering the Kansas grass. Cas pressed his lips together every time he was a hair away from falling backwards, and every time he was, Dean skidded over to him and placed his hands firmly on Cas' hips where they locked in place, and he guided him back to balance.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Cas asked. His eyes were fixed on his feet and Dean was smiling widley, circling him. He was so paranoid that the ice would start to crack and he'd fall through into the freezing water, and his trenchcoat would weigh him down along with the skates and-

Cas didn't even realize he had lost his balance. Dean darted in behind him but couldn't beat the speed of gravity.

Ice splattered against Cas' palms where he tried to use his hands to break his fall. Dean dipped his arms under Cas's armpits and hauled him back up, turning him around on the blade at the bottom of his skate and planting a small kiss on his lips. His hands followed him behind Cas and he pushed slowly, following Cas' small movements.

"Push slightly with your right foot, and steady yourself with your left." Dean whispered into his ear. Cas did as he was told, and he moved forwards slightly before beginning to slip sideways. Dean still had a firm hold on his hips and squeezed his body tightly, keeping him up. Cas suddenly zoomed out of Dean's grasp and fell on one hand, but Dean grabbed to other one and pulls him upright.

Dean pulled Cas close, embracing his shaking body and could feel Cas' heartbeat racing against his own chest. Cas' face was flushed, pure white from shock and red from embarrassment.

"Yeah... I think we're done for today." Cas gasped. Dean laughed and nodded, holding him from behind at the hips while he guided him to the edge of the lake. Cas threw himself on the snow, wetting his entire front side.

"Oh, sweet, non-slippery ground." Cas said. Dean laughed again and sat down next to him. He lay down on his back and looked over at Cas who turned him head towards Dean so he wasn't fully face-down in the snow.

"How are you able to just lay in that snow?" Dean asked.

"How are you able to skate on that?" Cas motioned towards the lake and Dean smiled.

"I get it. This was fun though, wasn't it? While it lasted?"

"Yeah, but you know how to skate." Cas grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up and pulling Cas to his feet.

"Come on, angel. Lets go home." Dean said. Cas nodded and walked with him to the Impala. While they were driving home, Cas curled up in the front seat with the heater on and his teeth were chattering.

When they got home, Cas threw himself on the couch and buried his face in one of the pillows. He turned his head towards the fireplace and saw the picture on the mantel that made him smile every time he looked at it, for no reason.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asked.

"The picture of Zach's birthday." Cas mumbled. Dean knew exactly what he was talking about.

~~~

_Zach looked happy, being a baby and all. He probably had no idea why people were giving him cake and presents on this very day. But I guess all you had to do was enjoy the moment._

_"_ _He looks so happy." Cas said. He played around with Zach while Gabriel was at the grill in Dean and Cas' backyard. It was quite big, actually, the yard._

 

_"Can't believe it's been a whole year." Anna whispered to Gabe._

_"Next thing you know, he'll be five tomorrow." He said. Anna smiled and kissed him on the cheek, walking over to Cas on the grass with Zach. He giggled playfully as Castiel handed him over to Anna and she blew a raspberry in his stomach._

_"He seems playful and so energetic. He must never go to sleep back at the house." Dean said as he walked over to Cas and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulder and kissing him on the side of the head._

_"_ _Actually, with all the power he burns through during the day, he charges like a dead phone battery at night. But I'm pretty sure babies like him were the reason why nap times were invented." Anna said. Cas smiled at Dean and searched for his hand. He found it and their fingers held on to each other and Dean kissed his forehead._

_"Oh! I almost forgot, I brought my camera." Anna broke away from Zach and ran inside to get her camera. She came back and turned it on, pointing it towards Zach who looked idly at the lens. She clicked it and the camera made a small, faint_ zip! _noise._

 _"_ _Can I see?" Gabriel asked. Anna nodded and handed the camera to Dean who handed it to Gabe. He smiled at the screen and wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder. He kissed her on the lips and the kiss lingered, making Dean fake-cough a faint_ "get a room" _. Then she looked at Dean and Cas with a "look who's talking" look, sitting with each other and their hands entwined._

_"Wait! I need a picture of you two!" Anna said._

_He shrugged and pulled Dean up, Dean totally oblivious to the picture taking._

_"Okay! Smile for the camera!" Anna said. Gabriel laughed and picked up Zach, who was dirty from stuffing his birthday cake in his mouth._

_"Give us a kiss!" Gabriel yelled over to Dean and Cas who had their arms around each others' shoulders, watching Zach and chatting with Gadreel who brought Naomi._

_"I'm not much of a picture person." Dean said, putting his hand up. Cas scoffed and pulled his collar, kissing Dean gently, slowing down the process so Gabe could take a good picture (avoiding the bad blur). They finally heard the_ zip! _of the camera and Cas pulled away, Dean still clutching his hands. Castiel laughed as Gabriel gave them the picture and Dean took it, placing it in his jacket after saying_ "I'll put this in a frame when we get home" _and kissing Cas on the cheek._

~~~

 

"I'm still not a picture person." Dean mumbled.

"What _ever_." Cas sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Valentine's Day is in a week and Castiel goes to his brother Balthazar for advice on what to do with Dean*_

Cas still couldn't believe it had happened. It was just three weeks ago, but Castiel was still so cheerful that he and Dean got _married_.

~~~

_Dean tried to hide his heavy breathing, but how could he help it with his heart racing? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking around the room to keep his mind off what was taking place._

_Today was his and Castiel's wedding day._

_The music started playing and Dean turned to the great big doors in the church. Castiel was... Gorgeous. He had on a white tux, and Anna was by his side, walking him down. Dean had asked Sam to be his best man the week before, and he was standing behind Dean with a large smile on his face. Cas was burning red, his tan skin replaced with scarlet. He stood in front of Dean and he instantly grabbed Cas' hands, rubbing the backs of them with his thumb to sooth him. He mouthed the words_ "be calm" _to him and Cas took a deep breath._

_The priest, Benny was his name, began speaking. Dean tuned everyting out by looking at Cas' smile, and his eyes, but the next thing he knew he was supposed to say his vows._

_"Er... Okay." Dean whispered. He's memorized the whole thing, but was nervous it sounded stupid and cliché. He smiled and looked at Cas once again. "Cas, I... I didn't know, on the night we met, that I'd end up marrying you. After three months of us being together, I still couldn't have known. But then  I grew closer to you than I could ever imagine. I knew then that you were the one, Cas. You were the one person that could make me happier than I ever would be. So I planned proposing to you in Florida, and I don't regret it one bit. What I'm trying to say is... You'll always be my angel." Dean finished._ _Benny was smiling._

_"That was beautiful." Benny said. "Castiel?"_

_Cas cleared his throat and looked down at their entwined hands._

_"Dean, I never believed in love-at-first-sight, because I admit, when we first met, I didn't really like you." Some small laughs went over the crowd. "But time after that, I started growing more comfortable around you. And every time I said I loved you, it grew truer every time. I'll never regret saying yes to you in Florida, because it lead me here. I'm getting married now, to the love of my life. And yes, I'll always be your angel." Cas smiled widely, causing Dean to look at the ground afraid he was going to cry in front of everyone._

_"Rings, please?" Benny said. Sam handed the rings to each of them and Dean noticed Cas was shaking. He squeezed his hands and looked up at him, smiling and wishing he could just kiss him right then and there, but the rings had to come first..._

_"Castiel Novak. Do you take Dean Winchester as your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do." Dean smiled and slipped the ring onto Cas' finger._

_"Dean Winchester. Do you take Castiel Novak as your lawful wedded husband?"_

_Dean shook in his words, but got them out. "I do." Cas slid the ring onto Dean's finger and their hands were together again._

_"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronouce you... Er... Married. You may kiss." Benny stepped back and Cas practically jumped into Dean's arms. Their lips met and it was then the happiest moment in Dean's life. Though the church wasn't full of many people, it was the loudest cheering Dean had ever heard. The people that were there were Balthazar, Gadreel and Naomi, Meg and Crowley, Anna and Gabriel, Sam and Jessica, Zach, Jasmine, Ellen (so many years, she was like a sister to Cas) and Bobby, Charlie and Jo, and Garth since he had helped plan the wedding for Dean._

_After ten long seconds of kissing and cheering, Dean planted his gaze back to Cas who was beaming up at him. He wanted him again, he didnt want to let go of him, hell, he just married him!_ _He leaned down and kissed him again, this kiss lasting longer._

_It was just so perfect._

~~~

Cas walked to Ellen's bar where he said he's meet Balthazar for a chat. When he walked through the front doors, Ellen was there to greet him like always.

"Whats your profile?" Ellen asked.

"Meeting my brother. He's supposed to give me... Advice for Valintine's day. He has quite the history when it comes to relationships, Balthazar."

Cas sat down at the bar and looked at his watch; Balthazar would be here in around five minutes, so Cas went ahead and ordered a drink.

"What kind of advice?" Charlie asked next to him.

"How is it you're always here?" Cas said to her.

"My girlfriend works here and I have no other plans besides on Sundays, and that's when Charlie Bradbury doesn't exist."

"I know, because that's when she becomes _Queen of Moondor._ " Cas shrugged.

"Right. Anyway, back to the topic." Charlie rubbed her chin in a thinking matter. "What kind of... _Activities_ do you and Dean plan to have?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable talking about this in public." Cas whispered.

"Don't worry, that answered my question perfectly. Do you do roleplay? Because me and Jo do this thing where she puts on th-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ellen interrupted. "Not in my bar, you take that tongue somewhere else!"

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Sorry, Mrs. Harvelle. Just trying to help Cas here."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can do all of that and keep my daughter's name out of it all." Ellen turned away to the table she was waiting on.

"Anyway..." Cas took a sip of his drink awkwardly. "Me and Dean don't do... Roleplay." He whispered.

"Costumes?" Charlie asked.

" _No._ "

"Geez, do you do anything?" Charlie said. Cas blushed and turned around, hoping Balthazar would be there to save him. He wasn't.

"Charlie, look, we just never got around to... Roleplaying, or costumes, or anything like that. The sex we have is amazing as it is." Cas smiled to himself and Charlie sighed.

"Well, I'm going to give you advice that Balthazar couldn't even think of." Charlie said.

Cas scoffed. "You obviously have never met him. He's a sex expert."

"What do you mean sex _expert_?"

"Well, his job? A male stripper." Cas said. Charlie immediately coughed on her drink. Cas smiled as she mopped up the spilled drink from her face and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"A male stripper? I've never seen him at any strip club _I_ go to." Charlie said.

"Aren't you a lesbian?"

"Hey, I have no Italian genes and I still go to Olive Garden." Charlie said. Cas opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but just closed it. "I can look at the menu, but I can't order."

"Whatever. I think I'll just wait for Balthazar." Cas sighed.

"Well, wait no more, sweetheart. Balthazar is here." Cas turned around and saw his brother standing there with a wide grin. Cas was about to ask him to sit down and buy a drink but he was already taking a seat next to Charlie.

"And what's your name, love?" He asked. He was obviously trying to flirt with her. Charlie put on a flirty face, wide smile, and took a small sip of her drink before looking Balthazar dead in the eyes and saying: "I'm Charlie and I'm taken."

Balthazar had an absolute sunken face of denial and Castiel had trouble keeping himself from laughing.

"Sorry man, you have _no luck_ with her." Cas nudged his shoulder and ordered a drink for him. "So, time for you to do what you came for."

"Ah yes, sex advice for the little brother. This is a conversation that _every_ older brother wants to have." Balthazar sighed. "Do you already try costumes?"

"Why are costumes so important?" Cas exclaimed quietly, he didnt want to attract too much attention. Clothes get taken off anyway, so why do clothes matter?

"Because it adds excitement, Castiel! Yes, excitement is flowing constantly during intercourse, but costumes adds more excitement, it adds something to be thrilled about, and maybe a little humor." Balthazar said.

"But... Why? It's just weird." Cas drank what was left of his drink and ordered another.

"It's not weird once you try it. It's very thrilling, full of adventure-"

"It's just a piece of clothing that gets torn off anyway!" Cas didn't understand what the big deal was about. Dean and him are always naked anyways, and their sex life has been completely perfect without outfits.

"Details, Cassie, details! Sex isn't about being naked with your partner, its about being comfortable and satisfying each other! If all you two do is get naked and fuck, your sex life isn't the healthiest thing after all."

"Balthazar, our sex life is great."

"If you're one hundred percent naked, _one hundred percent of the time_ , you're not doing it right." Balthazar said. "You cant just have sex, Cassie, you need to bond, you need to connect _and_ satisfy eachother."

Cas sat blankly. Balthazar, the sex expert, was really showing how much he knew. He was making a real point, Cas needed to bond more with Dean while having sex with him. But he didnt want to think about costumes or roleplay, because he wasn't patient with it. When he and Dean started, he couldn't stop. Nothing Balthazar or Charlie could say would make him change his mind.

"Okay." Balthazar said flatly. "What about Dean?"

"What?"

"Put yourself in Dean's shoes. Imagine your roles are switched and think about coming home from the post office on Valentine's day to see Dean standing there in... A... Whatever costume turns you on the most." Balthazar was leaning in closer to Cas' ear to a whisper. "Now imagine ripping the costume off of him, picking him up, and carrying him to the bed."

"Balthazar, have you done this before?"

"I've watched a lot of porn when I was a teenager and lets just say, I mixed up the straight stuff with the gay stuff." Balthazar shivered and Cas snorted. "But... Just try it for Valentine's day. I'll take you somewhere to buy a costume and if it doesn't work then I'll help you burn it."

Cas sighed and nodded. "Fine. But you are not coming with me. I'm going with Charlie, that way if someone asks why I'm there I have a fake backstory." He said. Charlie threw her fist in the air behind them.

"Yes! I'm helping you get laid!" She exclaimed. She got a few stares from the people around her and heard a deep and loud sigh from Ellen behind the bar.

"Good for you. Just... Just never yell that in here again." Ellen rubbed the space between her eyes and took all three of their empty glasses.

"So... I'm glad I was of help." Balthazar smirked. "If you need anything else, give me a call."

* * *

Charlie drove Cas to a small store in one corner of the town called The Gumbo where she said she bought her own items, and Castiel begged her not to go into detail.

"If anyone asks, we're here for you." Cas said.

"Are you embarrassed, Cas?" Charlie teased.

"A little, I mean, I'm buying myself a sex costume." Cas was glad he was still in the car because he would've gotten a lot of weird looks if someone had heard him. "So lets just go inside and get this over with. What costume am I forced to get?"

Charlie walked him inside and he immediately regretted it.

"What costume do you want?" Charlie asked. Cas looked around the store and Charlie had great desire to burst out laughing from the look of absolute horror and confusion on his face.

"Okay so... Here are the options." Charlie dragged him around and pointed out every dirty costume they had. The cliché ones that Cas guessed would be there were nurse outfits, french maids, and police women costumes. They weren't even costumes, just colored strings with hints of clothing patches here and there.

"It looks like you took a regular outfit and ran over it with a lawn mower. Is this one even finished?" Cas asked while picking something off the wall rack and looking at Charlie through a large hole in the back. "How do you even put this on?"

"You can't because its not a costume, Castiel, it's a sex swing." Charlie took it from him and put it back on the wall. "Which costume do you think would give Dean the largest erection when looking at you?"

"All I see is nurses... And maids... And nothing Dean would really enjoy." Cas said. Charlie took something off the wall hook and looked at it from the front and back. Then she looked at the model wearing it on the label and the name.

"What about this?" She handed it to Cas and showed him what it would look like. "Its a... Car mechanic. Dean likes cars, right?"

"He does work in fixing them. I don't know... It looks complicated in putting on." Cas looked at the same model wearing it and squinted his eyes at where the straps went.

"It doesn't matter, it's not even the most complicated one. I mean, look at the Starfish over there, it's just strings and straps. At least you know where your body parts go." Charlie shrugged.

"I guess. But... What if Dean doesn't think its sexy? What if he thinks I'm just weird?" Cas put the costume back and Charlie picked it off the rack again.

"Well, if he does, then you can forget about it and we'll bury this thing." Charlie held up the mechanic costume and walked to the checkout area.

"Will this be all?" The cashier asked. Charlie nodded and pulled out her money.

"No, Charlie, I can pay for it." Cas said. He suddenly regretted it and thought of a backup story. "I mean, it's _your_ birthday." Charlie was turning red from keeping in her laugh and patted Cas on the back.

"Go ahead, Cas."

Castiel took out his wallet and paid for the outfit. Then they walked back to the car and Cas peeked inside the plastic pink bag he was holding and sighed.

"Are you sure it will even fit me? I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have the same body parts as a girl."

"Oh really? I didn't know." Charlie said sarcastically. "We're going to the apartment so you can try it on."

"Why not me and Dean's place?"

"What if Dean comes home and sees you wearing it? It'll ruin the surprise." Charlie said. "Jo won't mind, but she will be disappointed when she finds out I went to The Gumbo and didn't buy myself anything. Well, we have enough outifts in the closet anyway."

Cas rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "This is too weird. You know, I asked Balthazar to give me advice, not tell me to buy a costume."

"But isn't that great advice right there? Telling you to buy a costume?" Charlie pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and got out of the car with Cas following behind her. "Okay, just go into the bedroom and try it on. If it fits, then you're wearing it for Valentine's day. If it doesn't we're burning it because there is no way they'll take returns." Charlie said. Cas nodded and walked into the bedroom before locking the door behind him and taking off his trenchcoat. He looked inside the bag and took out the mechanic costume.

"Is this a... How do you-?" Cas had no idea where he was supposed to put it on due to the numerous holes in it. He took off his tie and then his dress shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off, standing there in his underwear wondering how to put on the freaking thing. "Charlie, I need help." Cas opened the bedroom door where Charlie had her eyes squeezed tight.

"Are you naked?"

"I have my underwear on." Cas said. Charlie let out a breath of relief and opened her eyes, walking over to Cas and taking the outfit from him. She laced her arm through one of the holes and showed him where everything was supposed to go.

"You think you can put it on?" She asked. Cas nodded and was about to walk back into the bedroom when Charlie stopped him. "Just put it on here, but for the love of God don't take off your underpants."

Cas threw it over his head and put his arms through the same areas Charlie showed him and needed some guiding in where to hook the straps.

"Why is this so hard?" Cas whined. Charlie laughed and ran into the bedroom to grab the body mirror, bringing it back into the living room where Cas was adjusting himself in the costume. When Cas saw himself, he turned around to look at the back and realized his ass would be completely visible.

"Damn... You look hot." Charlie giggled. "Dean is totally going to love it." She added. She put the mirror back and came back to Cas trying to get it off of him.

"I need to practise this." He said. Charlie unzipped the back for him and he slipped it off. "I need my clothes, I think I left them in the bedroom." He put the costume back in the bag and left it on the couch while he walked into the bedroom. He came back out fully dressed to see Charlie putting the costume in a regular Walmart bag.

"There. A bright pink bag pretty much gives it away that you went to The Gumbo. I'll keep it here so Dean doesn't find it and give it to you on Valentine's day while he's at work."

"That works. Thank you, by the way. And this never happened." Cas said. Charlie nodded and put on a serious face.

"What never happened?" She said. Cas gave a thumbs-up and left.

* * *

_*Valentine's day*_

Dean left for work two hours ago, and Cas was already calling Charlie to bring over the costume they bought last week.

"I need it over here, and please take your time because I am _crazy_ nervous." Cas said.

"Don't be. This will be amazing for your guys' relationship." Charlie responded. Cas sighed and hung up, waiting on the couch for Charlie to arrive. When she did, he could see the blue and black costume faintly in the plastic back she was carrying.

"Thanks." Cas said. "

Good luck!" She gave him a thumbs-up and got the hint that she should leave. It was the text from Dean that was starting to make him panic.

_**I got off work early and I'm on my way home ;)** _

Cas immediately ran for the door after Charlie, just in time as she was getting into her car.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Dean's on his way right now and he's ten minutes away and I know for a fact I need at least twenty to put that death trap on, so I need you to distract him!" Cas said.

"How?" She asked.

"Call and say you need him to come to your house to help with something for like, five minutes! Please, Charlie, you want to get me laid? Then keep Dean away from that bedroom!" He ran back inside and Charlie fumbled for her phone. While she was calling Dean, she started driving to her apartment.

"Yeah?" Dean picked up.

"Dean, I uh, have a problem with my car and I need you to come over." Charlie said.

"I kind of have plans right now, how about first thing tomorrow?" Dean said.

"How about now?" Charlie almost shouted. "I really need my car fixed for my own plans tonight. It'll only take, like, five minutes." She added. She was just parking outside her building and waited for Dean to respond.

"Okay, what's wrong with it?"

"Uh... The engine is making a weird sound and..." Charlie suddenly got an insane idea. "It has this weird liquid on it. It smells weird too and I really need help."

"Liquid? That's not good... Okay I'm on my way." Dean said. Charlie hung up and yelled _"ARRHHHGGG!"_ for no reason. Castiel was her best friend and she was about to completely ruin her car so he could have amazing sex. She called Cas next while running full speed upstairs into her apartment where Jo was in the living room.

"I need all the drinks we have!" She yelled. Jo had a confused look on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Where's that empty plastic gallon bucket we have?" Charlie put the phone on speaker and threw open the fridge doors.

"What's happening?" Jo asked.

"Just pour every liquid we have in this thing and I'll tell you later!" Charlie said. Jo jumped over the top of the couch and grabbed the orange juice, soda, and alcohol from the kitchen. Castiel answered the phone and Charlie started pouring everything they had in the gallon along with Jo.

"Charlie! Did you distract Dean?"

"Yes, I said something was wrong with my car. Did you get the outfit on?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, what are you doing to your car?" Cas responded. Charlie looked at the bucket and sighed heavily, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder while she carried the gallon downstairs to her car.

"Castiel Novak, you owe me a car!" Charlie said. She threw open the hood, exposing the engine. "Yolo!"

"Charlie, do not destory your car! Cancel whatever you did, tell him you fixed the car!" Cas said. Charlie stopped what she was doing and sighed, setting the gallon down just as Dean was pulling into the parking lot. She hung up the phone and smashed the hood down, sitting on top of it.

"Charlie, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Oh don't worry, I fixed the... The thing. You can forget about it."

"But what about the engine?" Dean asked.

"It was just my eyes messing with me. Its fine, really, I had Jo look at it, she said nothing's wrong." Charlie said. She started pushing him into his own car.

"Now go, it's Valentine's day. I'm sure Castiel is waiting for you."

"Okay then. Tell Jo I said hey." Dean said and got in his car. Charlie waved him off as he drove away and she sat on the hood of her car, looking down at the gallon.

"The things I am willing to do for you, Castiel." Charlie whispered to herself.

* * *

Castiel looked in the mirror for the millionth time. He made sure the straps were buckled together in the back and that his ass was seen. He looked for Dean's belt that he kept his tools in and buckled it around his waist, letting it dangle on one side of his hip. It looked like he was a stripper, honestly. It looked like a stripper uniform, and Cas wished he had something to cover himself up so it wasn't the first thing Dean saw when he walked through the door. He thought of his trenchcoat, and how it was long enought to cover even his thighs.

Cas rushed to the bedroom and took his trenchcoat off of the hanger on the back of the closet door. He took a deep breath when he heard Dean's car engine outside.

"This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy." Cas whispered to himself. The car door closed and the front door was being unlocked. Cas took one last look in the mirror and admired his body before closing the trenchcoat up and crossing his arms over it. Cas quickly walked into the living room where Dean was looking through the mail by the front door with his back turned to Cas. He opened the trenchcoat and let it fall off his arms and onto the floor. _What do I say?_ Cas thought.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned his head to look behind him and dropped the envelopes. He slowly turned his body to get a full look at Cas who... Was just beautiful. Not just the costume, but his skin was glowing, his body looked perfect, and every second he looked at him he just wanted Cas more.

"Cas..." Dean said. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I got some advice and I thought..." Cas trailed off, standing in a position that was making Dean's cock grow harder by the second. He started walking towards Cas and looked down at the tool belt hanging on his hip.

"A car mechanic, I'm asuming?" Dean said quietly. He didn't know the correct way to react, since this was a new thing to him. Seeing Cas like... This, just drove him mad. Cas nodded and leaned in to kiss Dean's neck. He felt Dean get goosebumps under his lips and moved his hand to Dean's neck. He used his other hand to palm Dean through his jeans, making him shake and grip at Cas' hips.

"Damn, Cas, you... You look..." Dean groaned, feeling Cas' wet tongue on his neck. Dean moved his head and started kissing back, dipping his head down and taking Cas' lips in his own. He moved his hand down to grab Cas' ass and saw it was exposed. "Where'd you get this?" Dean whispered.

"The Gumbo... Charlie took me there." Cas said.

"Oh, remind me to thank her so much." Dean moaned. Cas smiled before being kissed again. Dean was getting rougher with the kissing and just his hands on Cas' skin started to hurt. Cas was worried Dean would leave a bruise on him, but didn't care. With the current scene, he just did nit fucking care.

Cas was being pushed against the arm of the couch and pulled Dean on top of him as he fell backwards onto the couch where Cas let out a small yelp when Dean landed on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Cas nodded vigorously, smashing their lips together again and Dean got up, sitting on the couch and pulling Cas onto his lap.

"Don't you want to go to the bedroom?" Cas whispered in his ear.

"Whats wrong with right here?" Dean ran his fingers up Cas' back and gripped his shoulders. "You can't just put this on and expect me to wait any longer."

"Dean, the guests we have over _sit_ here." Cas said. "Imagine how traumatized they'll be when they find out they're sitting right where we had sex. They'd never want to come over ever again."

" _They don't have to know_." Dean had Cas' face in his hands and pulled it down to kiss him again, and Cas could feel how hard Dean was through his jeans where he was sitting. His knees were starting to get irritated from the material of the couch and lowered himself down, grinding his ass against Dean's crotch and making him wither.

"Whats wrong Dean? Are you that eager for me?" Cas rolled the words off of his tongue and Dean shivered at the low tone of his voice.

"Why do you have to tease me like this?" Dean growled.

"Now you know how I feel, _every_ time." Cas responded. He unbuckled Dean's pants and kissed him hard again, not even having to look at what he was doing as he undid the button and yanked the zipper down. He was panting and trying to catch his breath.

"You're so desperate for my cock, aren't you? Even with you teasing _me_ , you love it too much. You love being so full, admit it." Dean purred. Cas looked at him and got Dean's cock in his palm.

"One thing I love is when you talk dirty like that." Cas said. He began lowering himself down onto Dean's cock, quickly building a rhythm and hearing Dean talk to him made him go faster.

"So beautiful, Cas... So beautiful, bouncing on my dick." Dean was sliding his hands up and down Cas' sides, gripping at Cas' arms that were hanging on to Dean's shoulders. Dean's head was leaning back onto the couch and Cas bent forward to kiss him again.

"God, Dean, I love you..." Cas said, his voice strung into a whine. Dean pulled him down and kept him still while he kissed him as softly as he could.

"I love you too, angel." He whispered. Cas smiled and kissed him again, and he started grinding himself down on Dean harder. "Oh, Cas, right there." Cas could feel every wave of his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, waiting to explode. He stuttered in his movement, giving one last push down onto Dean's cock before giving a long and loud moan.

" _Dean-!_ " Cas' voice made Dean make the face that Cas knew best; his mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut, and his head thrown back. Or known as his orgasm face. Cas was gasping and moaning on Dean's cock, still holding onto his shoulders. Cas sat there while Dean filled him up and grasped onto his hands and kissing him sweetly.

"Why is it we act all sweet and kind after we've had the most _mind blowing_ sex and talked so _filthy_?" Dean whispered. Cas shrugged and smiled, his cheeks puffing up as he made that cute smile Dean loved.

"Has it been an hour?" Cas looked at the watch on Dean's wrist and sighed.

"Where does the time go?"

"Who cares? We just spend it as well as we can." Dean nuzzled his face in the crook of Cas' neck.

"We can never tell anyone what we did on this couch." Cas said quietly.

"Ever. They'll probably think we're weird."

"Beds are too fancy and normal. And guessing by your sudden interest in a sex outfit, you don't really go for normal sex anymore." Dean laughed.

"Okay, in my defense, this was Charlie and Balthazar's idea for Valentine's day. But I'm so glad it actually worked." Cas mumbled.

"Oh it worked big time." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I know that, I'm sitting on your dick in a mechanic sex costume for females." Cas started laughing in the middle of his sentence and Dean laughed too.

"That's the third best thing I've ever heard you say." Dean said.

"Third? What's the second?"

"Every time you say you love me."

Cas smiled. "And the first?"

"When you said yes. To marrying me, on the beach." Dean kissed him sweetly and softly, running his tongue along Cas' bottom lip.

"How could I not want to marry you? You're perfect, green eyes." Cas winked when he called him _green eyes_.

"You're one to talk, _blue eyes_."


	10. Chapter 10

_*Castiel's birthday is in two weeks and Charlie's plans go haywire*_

The people he knew and were close friends with were mostly the people who said "happy birthday" to him two weeks before his actual birthday. Dean, Charlie, and Anna were the only people who bugged him about it when it was still thirteen days away.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Charlie asked. He thought for a moment but nothing came to his head.

"I don't know. Some cake, a night at the bar with you and Dean. Nothing special." Cas shrugged.

"Screw that! You're turning twenty-six, you're not thirty yet." Charlie said. "I'm doing something crazy for your birthday, I just need to decide what'll be too far and just below the line of embarrassing."

"What kind of crazy, exactly?"

"Male stripper crazy..." Charlie drowned out the ending of her sentence with drinking some of her beer and setting it back down on the counter.

"Male stripper? No. _Absolutely not._ I don't need a male stripper, okay?" Cas said. He shook his head the entire time. "They just make me uncomfortable, looking at another guy get naked."

"You don't ever think about seeing another dude naked besides Dean?"

"No, sorry, but your little Valentine's day act seemed to boost our sex life a ton, and I'm worried a guy taking his clothes off might bring it down a bit." Cas laughed sarcastically. "No strippers."

"But I found this really cute guy online on this website and I think you'd love him!" Charlie squealed.

"You already went onto a website? To order a stripper I don't want?"

"He looks like you, so maybe Dean will enjoy him too-"

"Charlie! I'm not having a male stripper in my house!" Cas yelled. He turned his head to look at the kitchen where Jo was giving him the funniest _"what the fuck"_ look.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jo asked. Charlie beckoned her over to the couch and explained Castiel's birthday.

"Remember when I was on that strip club website? I was booking a dude for Castiel." Charlie said. Jo nodded like she understood.

"When _is_ your birthday?" Jo asked.

"July second."

"Good luck booking a stripper in two weeks." Jo chuckled. "Almost all the good looking people, men _and_ women, are all taken for the fourth."

"Not whats-his-name. The one with the really sharp jawline? He's free and I already booked him, Cas, so like it or not you'll have to spend at least one hour with him. If its really hell for you, then I'll take him off your hands and give him to Jo." Charlie laughed.

"Jo?" Cas looked back at her, wondering if she was cool with it.

"Hey, I'm bi, I still look at the guys." Jo said. Cas nodded and rubbed his eyes.

" _Please_ cancel the stripper. I don't even know his name and I already don't want him." Cas sighed.

"His stripper name is Mr. Mike, so I'm assuming his name is Mike or some shit like that." Charlie said flatly.

"He sounds like a tool." Jo said. "But Cas, the last time you said one of my ideas was bad, you ended up telling me you had, and I quote,  _t_ _he best sex in your life_." Charlie said. Castiel had to admit, Charlie's idea to get a costume (it was partially Balthazar's idea too) for Valentine's day ended up with Dean and Cas having the best sex they've ever had together.

"Well, your last idea had me and Dean having sex. This idea is just me watching some guy stripper. Not to mention you said Dean might like him too. Honestly, if you wanted this birthday to be great, then you'd buy me beer at Ellen's and leave me and Dean alone at our house for the rest of the night." Cas stressed. He got up but Charlie pulled him right back down on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere! Just five minutes with the stripper? I already payed the guy!" Charlie said.

"Five minutes, but it has to be here because I don't want Dean knowing I let you get me a stripper."

"Awesome! Wanna know what he looks like?" Charlie picked up her laptop that was on the coffee table and opened it.

"Why not?" Cas smiled and Jo sat down next to Charlie with her eyes peeking over her shoulder. Charlie waited for her password screen to load and entered it.

"Your password is 'stuckonyou'?" Cas asked. Charlie looked at him and frowned.

"How'd you know that?" She squinted her eyes, wondering what type of witchcraft Cas was using.

"I can always tell what someone is typing just from looking at their fingers on the keys. But seriously, I didn't know you liked Elvis Presley." Cas leaned back against the couch and Charlie just scoffed. She opened an internet window and went to her history to look for the website. Cas peeked over her arm and almost screamed and laughed at the same time.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Cas was laughing too hard to respond.

"B- _Bustyasianbeauties.com_?" Cas held on to his stomach and covered his mouth with his hand. Charlie threw a pillow at him and his laughing started to shrink and Charlie scrolled through her history until she found the link to the strip club.

"Here!" Cas stayed where he was on the couch and Charlie kicked his foot lightly. "Come look at him!" Charlie said.

"No, just... Tell me his hair color and eye color. I couldn't care less about what he looked like." Cas giggled. Charlie handed the laptop to Jo who could describe him much better than she could.

"Okay... Damn, he's hot." Jo exclaimed. Charlie hit her in the leg and Jo giggled. "Hey, he's hot but he's not sexy like you are."

" _Thank_ you." Charlie smirked.

"Anyway, he's got dark hair and I can't tell his eye color from this picture." Jo exited out of the window and closed the laptop.

"Thank you, such a great help." Castiel said sarcastically.

* * *

_*Castiel's birthday*_

Castiel woke up to the sound of clinging pans and whistling in the kitchen and the smell of bacon. He got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen where Dean was whistling in front of the stove with a small plate of bacon next to him. It took Cas about 0.2 seconds to realize Dean was whistling his favorite song, and he knew exactly which part he was at. He would've started singing along if his voice didn't sound so groggy.

"Dean," Cas rubbed at his eyes and Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned widly. "Are you whistling Drops Of Jupiter?"

"Mmm hmm." Dean hummed. He turned the stove off and walked over to Cas, kissing him on the cheek and holding his hips. "Happy birthday, angel." He whispered into his hair.

"Ugg, I hate my birthdays." Cas grumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm just one year older. How fun is that?"

"It's only twenty-six." Dean said.

"So? It's still... Getting older." Cas sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Dean asked him.

"Well... Charlie decided to do something really stupid. All I wanted was a night at Ellen's bar, some regular birthday cake, birthday sex." Cas giggled. Dean laughed too and raised an eyebrow.

"What could Charlie have done to ruin plans like that?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed. "She booked me... A guy stripper." He said awkwardly, ashamed of it almost. Dean was silent for awhile and the small grin on his face turned into a larger one.

"A stripper? That totally sounds like something Charlie would do. What's his stripper name?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Mike, or something like that. I said only five minutes, and its at her apartment." Cas said. "And I'm so not looking forward to it."

"Why not? I thought you'd be at least a little excited. I mean, you get to see someone else naked besides me, after four years."

"Are you kidding me? I don't burn with a passion to see someone else naked, Dean. I love you, and only you. And there is only one person that I need to see naked and thats the person I sleep with, isn't it?" Cas said. He pecked a kiss on Dean's cheek and swirved around him to the counter where the bacon was.

"Are you even human? Or are you just that perfect?" Dean asked.

"I just don't want to see anyone else naked, especially a stripper." Cas ate a piece of bacon, his favorite morning food.

"I'm coming with you." Cas froze in the middle of his bite and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _No thank you_. Charlie's schedual for me is the bar then a stripper at her house. I desperately need you to be here to turn my birthday into something I'll enjoy."

"For some reason, I feel proud of myself for that title." Dean said. Cas smiled at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

_*That night*_

Cas was picked up by Charlie and Jo and they took him to Ellen's bar. Inside, Ellen and Bobby were there with everyone else, waiting for Cas to show up. There was cake, a big one, and lots of alcohol.

"Castiel!" Ellen cheered. Cas smiled widly and was hugged by his brothers and Meg. Before he even got a look to see who exactly was in the bar, Anna was coming his way with a... Pie in her hands.

"What's this for?" Cas asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" She responded, her smile turning into a sad look.

"Know what?" Then Cas felt a hand on the back of his head and his face was in the pie. It wasn't much of a pie, really, it was just a place with whipped cream on it. He didn't really know what happened until people around him started laughing. He looked at Anna who had set the plate down and he wiped a large handful off of his face, smearing it on her's.

"Assbutt!" He laughed.

"Assbutt? Dude, come on, you can do better than that." Anna giggled. He was handed a rag and wiped the whipped cream off of his face along with the filling in his hair. He handed it to Anna next and was pushed to the bar where he wanted to be, just talking with Charlie and Jo. After about an hour and after the cake had been passed around, Charlie said they had to leave. But Anna came over to him with twenty-six shots on a tray.

"No..." Cas said when he looked at her. "No! No, no, no!"

"Attention, everyone!" Anna got up on the bar and everyone looked at her, the music even lowered. "I'd like to make a speach, for my best friend, Castiel Novak. He doesn't really have time for a full 'when we met' speach, so I'll just say this: On New Year's Eve, 2002, I dragged him to J.C. Bowl for celebration. Not knowing it until after a year of them dating, I turned out to be the cause of him and Dean Winchester to start dating." A loud roar erupted from the people, making Castiel blush. "But now they've been together for four years and that night at the bowling alley, we made a bowling bet that ended up with him taking eleven shots. That moment, really reminds me of now. So, twenty-six Castiel. Take those shots!" Everyone started chanting " _Take those shots! Take those shots!_ " and Cas was in a mix of anger, embarrassment, and adrenaline.

He dove into the tray, taking the first five shots easily. He then started getting groggy at the fifteenth. At twenty-five, he had trouble standing up.

"That's okay Cas, you don't need to take the last one." Anna said, giggling.

"I'm fine!" Cas said. He picked up the last one and practically poured it all over his shirt. Charlie stood behind him when he fell backwards and caught him, Jo picking him up by his feet and carrying him to the car.

"Novak down! Novak down!" Charlie chanted as she was also laughing. They set him down in the backseat of the car and Charlie went back inside the bar. "I need orange juice!" Charlie yelled. Some people looked at her and Anna passed her a bottle of orange juice.

"What's with the juice?" Someone asked.

"In all my years knowing Castiel, I know that orange juice weirdly gets him sober in less than ten minutes." Anna said.

"It's weird, but he _really_ needs to be sober." Charlie took the bottle and walked back outside where Jo sat him up in the backseat. "Okay, Cas, drink this." Charlie shoved the drink in his hand and opened the top for him. Jo made him drink it and stayed in the backseat to keep him from throwing the empty bottle out of the window.

"The guy is already upstairs, okay Cas?" Charlie said.

"Uhh... What?" He mumbled. He was already sober, thank orange juice.

"The male stripper? Five minutes, we agreed." Charlie opened the car door when they were parked and Cas got out on his own.

"Why does orange juice get you sober?" Jo asked.

"It just does." Cas sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Charlie and Jo covered Cas' eyes as they walked him up the three floors and into the apartment. When they hands were taken away from his eyes, he wanted to scream when he saw the male stripper. But not in the good way.

"Michael?"


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel couldn't take the scene in front of him as seriously as he would've liked to. Back in 1998, Michael cheated on him. It was everything about it that pissed Cas off.

~

_"What's wrong?" Anna asked. Cas sighed heavily and set his bookbag on the floor of her bedroom. He was over to study for a school test and was stressed out._

_"Michael and I got into a fight." Cas sighed again and lay down on the ground. "He's upset for no fucking reason."_

_"What happened?"_

_"He wanted to study for the test today but I said I wanted to study with you. He got all mad, but I'm serious about this test and I knew that all he was gonna do is kiss my neck and distract me." Cas sighed. Anna chuckled and shook her head._

_"Michael is like that. He never takes anything seriously, why are you still with him?" Anna asked._

_"He doesn't take school seriously but when me and him are alone, he's so sweet. I mean, he talks sweetly, he kisses my shoudler, and he's just..." Cas trailed off and put his face in his hands. "Why am I constantly thinking about that stupid smile he has, and his dumb cute hair, and his terribly fucking awesome way of staring into my eyes!"_

_"Dude, you obviously love him! That's cute, C, he's your first love." Anna loved calling him 'C' because she thought his name didn't really click in regular conversation. She was lying on her stomach with her feet in the air and her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail with an orange scrunchie and pins were everywhere in her hair._

_"But what if I say I love him and he doesn't love me back?" Cas said._

_"You've been dating for three years and you two have been eachother's eye candy since freshman year."_

_"What should I do? He was really angry, and I'm afraid we might break up." Cas sat up and Anna rubbed her chin like she was thinking._

_"Where is he?" Anna asked._

_"He's just at his house. Why?"_

_"Go there! And make up. I'll give you some notes tomorrow at school, just fix your relationship because trust me, everyone at school would hate to see you two break up." Anna pushed him out the door and Cas thanked her for the motivation. He rode his bike all the way to Michael's house and let it crash in the front yard. He knew Michael was home alone, since his mom and dad's car wasn't in the driveway, and knocked on it._ _He knocked for a good five minutes and there was no answer._

_"Fuck it." He said. He opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. All Cas could hear was the blood rushing through his head telling him to turn back to Anna's house and fix this tomorrow, but he hated for their fights to go on too long. He ran upstairs and to Michael's room where he threw open the door and felt his heart sink. What he saw made him greatly wish he just stayed at Anna's house. Another wished he'd unfreeze from his spot and throw Michael out of the window._

_"Michael?" It took Cas everything in his to get the single word out, but Michael's name was just so repulsive that he didn't want to utter it ever again._

_"Castiel!" He looked up from the boy he was bending over the bed and slipped from him, grabbing a pair of pants off the floor and quickly putting them on. The boy took the blanket from the bed and wrapped himself in it._

_"Who the fuck is this?" Cas was yelling now and he didn't care. He was enraged, he'd never been so mad or betrayed in his life, and the fact he walked in on it made it even worse._

_"I'm Uriel... Who are you?" He mumbled._

_"You should know who the fuck I am, I'm his fucking boyfriend!" Cas pointed at Michael and Uriel's eyes shot towards him._

_"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Uriel was getting angry now, but Cas didn't care what he thought._

_"Can you just get out?" Cas covered his eyes, afraid he might cry. Uriel shoved past Micheal and walked through the door. Casiel looked at Michael and slammed the bedroom door closed, not sure yet if he was going to yell at Michael or not. Should he? He didn't want to overreact, they were only teenagers, but a relationship was a relationship. Cheating was cheating._

_"Castiel... I-"_

_"Don't you say a fucking word, you piece of shit!" Cas screamed. "Do you do this every time we have a fight?" Michael was silent for a few seconds and Cas knew exactly what the answer was._

_"Do you?" He repeated himself. He wanted a straight answer, right then and there, and he was going to get it._

_"Yes," Michael mumbled._

_"Well, that's just amazing!" Cas yelled._

_"Castiel, please, I-"_

_"You don't get to say_ anything _! I'm talking now, you understand me? We've been together for three years, Michael, and every time we've fought you went and fucked another guy? Not even telling him you were dating someone else?" Cas' voice was cracking but he kept talking. "What kind of fucking person does that?"_

_"Maybe because every time we fight, you go and run off for that Milton girl's house instead of talking to me!" Michael yelled back._

_"You were fucking another dude when I walked in and you've done it before so don't you_ dare _blame me for any of this!" Cas said. Michael was about to yell back but Cas wasn't having any of it. "I don't care anymore, Michael. About you or about anything you do! Go to hell, Michael, because I don't give a shit about you anymore. We're done." Cas turned around and opened the bedroom door, slamming it closed before running out of the house and getting back on his bike. And the entire time he rode to Anna's house, he cried._

~

"Who's Michael?" Charlie whispered.

"The Michael who cheated on me." Cas whispered back. He ripped from Charlie's grasp and walked out of the apartment, leaning against the wall and breathing hard. Charlie followed him and Cas heard Jo dial a number on her phone and telling Michael to hold on for a second.

"Castiel I had no idea, I'm so sorry!" Charlie said. "Its just, I've only heard stories about him. I've never seen him before and-"

"It's not your fault, Charlie." Cas said. He wasn't crying, he was just panicking. The last time he ever saw Michael was high school graduation and even then he never spoke a word to him since that day.

"I'll throw his ass out, I swear. Hell, I'll even run him over with my car!" Charlie tried to make him smile but Cas wasn't in the mood. Jo came out of the apartment just as she was putting her phone in her back pocket.

"I called Dean. I'm sorry Cas, I had to." Jo said.

"It's fine. Just... Let Michael leave. It was eight years ago, Charlie. I'm completely over it, I just never want to face him again. So, goodbye." Cas walked downstairs and out of the building in time for Dean to show up in the parking lot. He was out of the car before he even cut the engine and asking Cas what happened.

Cas had other plans. He just pulled him into a huge kiss. "So far, my night isn't going as well as I hoped. So please, make this the best birthday ever and take. Me. _Home_." Cas said. Dean just kissed him back and smiled while pulling him into a hug.

"Whatever you want, angel."


	12. Chapter 12

_*Three years later*_

It was noon when Castiel woke up alone in the house. He knew Dean had left for work already and groaned under the blankets. He got up from the bed and walked to the living room as he yawned loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. He saw a note on the couch that had Dean's handwriting on it.

**I'll be working later tonight but don't put up the Christmas tree, I want to be there. We always put it up together. I love you. -Dean**

Cas smiled to himself and looked out of the window at the backyard that was completely coated in snow. He walked to the kitchen and decided to make the most cliché drink for winter; hot chocolate.

Three years ago, about a month after Cas' birthday, Cas was fired from the post office from doing absolutely nothing wrong. But hey, Metatron was a douche of a manager anyway. But his sister Meg told him she could ask some people around the hospital for a job offering. Luckily, Cas is now working with Meg at the hospital as a male nurse and gets payed much more than he was.

~~~

_Castiel and Meg marched into the bar and Meg ordered a round of beers._

_"What's the occasion?" Ellen asked._

_"I got a newer, better job at the hospital with Meg. As a nurse, but it's better than shipping packages for people who don't even know the correct amount of stamps to put on a box." Cas laughed. He was just in a good mood, and didn't care what other people had to say._

_"So... You're a nurse now?" Charlie whispered to him. Cas nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Does this mean I can buy you a nurse outfit?" Charlie said. Cas just sighed and continued with his night. But a we_ _ek after that, Charlie randomly gave Castiel a sexy nurse outfit. And by the pink plastic bag that said The Gumbo on it, he wasn't too thrilled. But Dean totally was. He loved the costumes Charlie gave him, and he thanked her every time she got a new one for him._

~~~

Castiel didn't need to be at work that day. Meg fixed his work schedual, the awesome little sister she was, and made sure he had the weekends off so he and Dean could spend more time together. But Dean still had to work from 11a.m. to 6p.m. and Cas worked 9a.m. to 4p.m. One thing Dean liked was waking up and seeing coffee already made. Cas loved taking a shower at the house and Dean inturrupting him when he got home.

Everyone loved Cas' new job, it worked.

Castiel decided to just bum around the house while he waited for Dean to get home. But when 2p.m. came rolling around, he got a phone call from Charlie.

"Heya, Charlie." Cas answered.

"Hey. Have you gotten Dean something for Christmas yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Cas asked.

"Because I haven't gotten anything for Jo yet and I hate going shopping alone. Wanna come with me?" Cas could hear Charlie giggle.

"Sure, why not? What time?" Cas asked.

"Nooooow!" Charlie yelled into the phone for absolutely no reason, and it made Cas jump.

"Jeez, Charlie, I need to get dressed first." He laughed.

"I'll pick you up in five minutes, so hurry up." Charlie hung up and Cas tossed his phone on the couch. He rushed to get dressed and barely brushed his hair before he could see Charlie's car outside. He picked his phone back up and walked outside with his wallet. He had his leather jacket on since it was cold-as-hell-December and walked quickly to Charlie's car.

"Hey there. How's your afternoon been?" Charlie asked.

"Normal. I've been informed I'm being forced to go Christmas shopping?" Cas grinned.

"Obsolutely. Where to first?" Charlie started the car and they started driving. They passed The Gumbo and Charlie started smiling widely when Cas showed interest in going there.

"You want another outfit? I thought two would be enough for you and Dean." Charlie said.

"I _never_ said I wanted another outfit. I just saw it and thought maybe there's something in there you could get for Jo?" Cas shrugged.

"For Jo? From The Gumbo? No way, she shops there for _me_! I know _exactly_ what to get her, I just don't know where to get it. See, she has this knife collection and there is this one blade that she doesn't have and I know she'll be so happy if I get it." Charlie said while turning a corner.

"A knife collection? Gee, I wonder why she needs that."

"Okay, bar waitress or not, she cooks like a freaking pro and her knife kit really comes in handy." Charlie said. She parked outside this kitchen department store and Cas got out of the car with her.

"Now, I'm not 100% sure, but it should be in this store."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Cas asked.

"This type of thin-bladed silver knife. It's got a black handle." Charlie walked into the store with Cas at her heel. "I'm gonna go look for it."

* * *

"Okay, I got the knife!" Charlie said after they were both bath in her car. "Man, she'll be so happy! So, what'd you get Dean?"

"That's between me and him." Cas said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your method of gifts is sex." Charlie chuckled.

"Oh crap... What does that say about me?"

"Nothing bad, it just means you guys have a very healthy sex life. That's a good thing. Then thats where I come in with costumes and the naugthy stuff." Charlie smirked. Cas sighed and smiled at her.

"Its stuff you say like that that make me wonder how we're still friends." Cas joked.

"Hey, without my help you would have never gotten that first costume. Remember, you told me that was some of the best sex you two have ever had?" Charlie nudged his shoulder and Cas had to admit, that's what he said.

"Yeah, I know... But I'm actually trying something new. On Christmas eve a few years ago, I told Dean that Christmas eve sex was the best type. So I'm confirming it." Cas gave a cocky smile and Charlie high-fived him.

"Good for you, Cas!" She cheered. "I wish you luck."

* * *

_*On Christmas eve, after Castiel and Dean put the Christmas tree up*_

Cas was starting to regret "trying a new thing". What he meant by that was talking dirty, but he was so self-consious. He was actually running out of time, since Dean said he wanted to call it a night and was getting in the shower.

"Oh, what an original." Cas mumbled to himself as he stripped from his clothes. He heard the shower water turn on and the curtains being drawn back and he walked to the bathroom, opening the door quietly and pushing the curtains back. Dean was turned away from him and Cas slowly pushed against him from the back.

"What is with you and shower sex?" Dean whispered, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to be funny. Cas could hear the smile in his voice and he didn't hesitate to grab Dean's cock in his hand.

"I remember Christmas eve sex like the back of my hand. I didn't know it was still your favorite type." Dean turned around to face him, kissing him softly and Cas wasn't about to let this turn into somthing sweet. He shoved Dean against the wall, wrapping a leg around his waist and kissing his neck.

Dean got the hint and grabbed Cas' hips, pulling them closer to his waist. Their bodies rutted against eachother, and Dean's cock was acheing from sliding against Cas' thigh.

"You're already so hard, aren't you? I've been here three minutes, and you just can't wait to get in me." Cas purred. He felt Dean shake under him and new dirty talking was just the way to go.

"Damn, Cas, I've never heard you talk like that before." Dean mumbled. Cas let Dean pick him up onto his hips and was so eager for him that he didn't hesitate to get Dean's cock in him. He slid down onto him slowly, squeezing his eyes shut . He never got used to the feeling of slowly being lowered on Dean's cock, it was like slowly being kissing on his neck. It was just a feeling that Cas loved. He pushed down on Dean's shoulders to lift himself up.

"Ahh... Shit, you're tight tonight." Dean gasped. Cas needed to occupy his lips but he didn't want to ruin the position he was in so he bit his bottom lip. He winced at the sharp burn Dean caused and let out a small yelp.

"Should I stop?" Dean whispered. Cas eagerly shook his head.

"Just keep going." He said. Dean got a better hold on Cas' legs and slammed up into him, making Cas scream and bite into Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck-!" Cas bit his lip again. Dean kissed him softly to drown him out and Cas' hands were exploring Dean's back all over. "Oh God, harder, please Dean." Cas whimpered. Dean nodded mindlessly and started shifting his hips to work faster, smoother and to please Cas more.

Cas was close to the edge but he wanted Dean to fill him up first. He started scratching at Dean's back and Dean was holding on tightly to his thighs. Cas was surprised a hand-shaped bruise hadn't appeared before.

"Are you gonna come, angel? I wanna make you so happy, so pleased..." Dean whispered. Cas was writhing at his words and knew the dirty talking had to be for him. One of his hands left Dean's back and was pressed against the tile wall, grabbing at nothing but shower steam. Dean was sending waves of pleasure all throughout his body and Cas returned it. As he saw Dean lean his head back, he pulled it forward and kissed him through his orgasm as Dean did for him. Cas moaned in Dean's mouth as he came on Dean's chest and his thighs were starting to cramp.

The shower water quickly washed away the come on Dean and they kissed for what seemed like hours. Cas' head was tilted to the side and his hand was running through Dean's hair from the bottom and making it's way to the top. His other hand was resting on Dean's cheek and his tongue was just sliding over Dean's bottom lip before returning back to his own mouth and his legs were still wrapped around Dean's waist.

He couldn't get enough of the feeling of having Dean's hands running over his skin.

"I love you." Cas mumbled to him. Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked into Cas' eyes, so blue and beautiful as always.

"I love you too, angel."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn any Sherlock fans that I reference it in this chapter

_*It's January 1st, Dean and Castiel's anniversary_ *

"So, just your basic anniversary sex, huh?" Charlie asked. Cas was at the bar, as usual, until Dean got home from work.

"Oh, Charlie, you know me so well." Cas took of drink of his beer, he got past the scotch a long time ago.

"Shouldn't you be at the house? When does his shift end?" Charlie asked. Cas looked at his watch and shrugged.

"I've still got ten minutes. But I am going to need at least five minutes to put on someting sexy." Cas said, humor lighting up his voice.

Charlie ordered another drink. "You don't want to be late. Hey, I don't mind, I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie nudged his shoulder and made him stand up. "Go on, get out, get laid."

"Whatever, Charlie." Cas chuckled.

"Holy hell!" Someone shouted. Cas' attention turned to whoever was yelling and saw what they were looking at. It was the small TV that Ellen had in the corner of the room.

"Looks like a car crash." Someone else said. He looked over to Charlie who was looking at the same thing he was and didn't like the look on her face.

"Hey, Cas, maybe you should go." Charlie mumbled. He looked back at the TV but it was being blocked.

"Hey, guys, let me see." Cas said. Ellen turned the TV off and told everyone to get back.

"Come on, everyone, that's enough." Ellen she raised her voice, and everyone listened to her, but they continued to murmur, none of which were answering Cas' questions. Cas was getting worried and was trying to shove his way past the people in the way of the TV, but it was almost like everyone wanted to keep him from seeing.

"Cas, maybe we should talk outside." Charlie was pulling on his arm but Cas shook it away. "Cas, please, it's important."

"Charlie, what happend? Who crashed? Is it someone we know? Are they okay?" Cas asked. Charlie pulled him again and the next thing he knew, he was outside. Charlie had pulled him off to the side of the building and he was looking at her dead in the eye, trying to get a damn answer.

"Castiel, please-!" Charlie almost yelled, desperate to get him to listen. Cas was a bit surprised at her, she had never _ever_ said his full name like that. It was as if he was being yelled at by his mother.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" Cas said. Charlie shook her head and Cas was worried that Jo was in the crash everyone was talking about.

"Charlie, did Jo crash her car? Damn it, Charlie, answer me!" Charlie broke into tears, but still shook her head.

"It- It was Dean."

_* * *_

Castiel was confused. Then struck with worry, horror, and eventually just started crying. He was slurring his words together and hitting his fist against the brick wall of the bar every time Charlie tried to talk him into calming down.

"Castiel, please!" Charlie pulled his arms apart from the wall and away from his face. "Please, calm down!" Cas yanked from her hold and marched into the bar, shoving everyone out of his way to the small television and pressing the **ON** button. Ellen tried to stop him but he held up his hand to silence her. He ignored all the people looking at him and just kept his eyes locked on the screen.

He listened to every word they had to say, but burst into tears once again as they pulled a trashed and destroyed car from a large wave of smoke. It was the Impala. The next words he heard were, _"... Male, late twenties possible survivor... Kansas Hospital... Identifyed as Dean Winchester..."_ and Cas bolted out the bar doors, demanding Charlie drive him to the hospital.

The ride was quick, Charlie almost ran a red light to get there but somehow, they made it. Cas unbuckled his seat and got out of the car before Charlie even shut the engine off.

"Cas-!"

"Just find a parking spot, catch up with me later!"

"But what if-!"

"Dean might still be alive, Charlie, I don't care! I'm looking for him!" Cas slammed the passenger door and ran as fast as he could without slipping to the front doors. He slammed his hands down on the front desk and was breathing heavy.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester, what room is he in?" Cas said.

"And who are you?" She asked again. There was attitude in her voice. Cas held up his left hand.

"His husband!"

The nurse's face turned to apology and typed a few keys on the computer in front of her.

"Room 221B."

Cas ran to the elevator and pressed the buttom to go up to the second level and grew very impatient, just running to the staircase and swinging around the curve of the stairs and slamming into the door of the second level. He looked around frantically and saw the tiles next to each of the doors.

" _219... 220... 221._ " Cas mumbled. The door was closed and two people, a doctor and a nurse, were standing outside of it. He immediately recognized the nurse with long curly black hair as his sister Meg. The doctor, Raphael was his name, was arguing with her. He marched up to her and turned her around from the shoulder. When she saw him, she looked... _Sad_.

"Meg... Let me see him." Cas demanded. Meg rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"... You can't, Castiel." Meg sighed. "Come back tomorrow morning, but you can't see him right now."

"I'm his husband, so let me see him." Cas growled. Meg turned back around to Raphael and whispered something Cas couldn't hear. Raphael nodded and Meg seemed to argue with whatever he was agreeing with. She tried protesting and Raphael walked past her and to Cas.

"Mr. Novak-"

" _Winchester_." Cas corrected. Raphael sighed and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Novak, I understand you are Mr. Winchester's spouse, and that you are very worried about his condition-"

"Just let me see him for five minutes." Cas pleaded.

"-But I am suggesting you become Dean's nurse." Raphael finished. Meg sighed behind him and nudged herself in between the two.

"Raphael, please, this isn't a good idea!" She said.

"Why not? They're married, Meg. I can't keep them apart, Castiel would probably sneak in and see Dean behind my back anyway. What if it was _your_ husband?"

Raphael walked off after he finished and Meg clenched her jaw. She turned to Cas and made sure no one was around to hear her.

"Listen, Castiel, if you are going to be Dean's nurse, you have to treat him like a patient, not a lover. You have to be professional, and you must know his condition-"

"Whats happened to him?" Cas was growing extremely agitated that no one was telling what exactly the situation was.

"His system is failing. He wasn't wounded, but the preasure of the crash hit him hard. Three of his ribs have broken, and they've punctured one of his kidneys. We've been able to stop the internal bleeding, but he is in no shape to do anything until we can replace his kidney." Meg said.

"But he only has one kidney. He gave the other one to Sam when he needed it a few years back. Are you saying he needs a transplant?" Cas asked. Meg nodded.

"Something like that. His ribs can heal eventually, but until he gets a transplant he'll need dialysis to clean his blood. And you know the gig, it could take up to six years for him to get a donor that matches his blood type." Meg said. Cas nodded, calmer now that he knew what was going on.

"... Can I talk to him?" Cas asked. Meg was starting to give him a face before he stopped her. "I have today off, Meg. Not as his nurse, but as his husband." Cas added. Meg sighed again and stepped out of the way, opening the door and letting him in.

Dean was alone in the room and Meg shut the door after Cas walked in. He didn't look as damaged as Cas had been worrying about; Dean had nubbins in his nose to help him breathe and a small tube going in him through his arm that held blood and his nightgown was pulled up to show a huge bruise on his side where Cas guessed his ribs were broken.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled. His voice was broken, damaged, but alive. Castiel walked quickly to the side of his bed and saw Dean's eyes light up.

"Cas-!" He said it weakly, but if he wasn't so damaged Cas knew he would've shouted in joy to see him. He tried to sit up but held his side and Cas put his hand on Dean's chest, pushing him back down onto the pillow propped against his back.

"Gah... Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered. Cas looked Dean over again and noticed stitches going up his right arm. He'd have to live with scars when he got out.

 _If_ he got out.

Cas closed his eyes and bowed his head, afraid he might break down again. Dean lifted his chin up and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Come on now, don't cry. I'll be fine." The tears were spilling over his cheeks now and Cas nodded but he knew he was lying to himself.

"Y-you need a kidney, Dean." Cas wiped his eyes with one hand and gasped, trying to catch his breath through his sobbing.

"I know, Cas. But I'm still alive, aren't I?" Dean chuckled slightly and winced, holding onto his side again. Cas saw the bruises all over his face, like he'd been beaten up, but he was still able to pull off that smile that Castiel loved so much. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and held Dean's hand over the railing.

"We'll find you a donor, Dean. I promise we will." Cas whispered.

"Typical Cas, always taking care of me." Dean chuckled lightly. "I guess this makes you my guardian angel."

Cas smiled softly. "I'll always be your angel."

Dean pulled his face closer and Cas leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft and delicate kiss. "And I promise we'll always be together. No damn car crash is going to keep you away from me." He said. Cas smiled under Dean's lips and hoped he was right.

* * *

Castiel woke up in his bed to the sound of his alarm clock. He was eager to get to work to see Dean, even though he was a patient in these hours and not a lover. He got dressed fast, catching a taxi to the hospital and recieving a lecture from Meg that Cas had to be formal.

"Meg, I can control myself, okay?" Cas said. He couldn't help my smile though, he'd be with Dean all day, not being allowed to kiss him didn't even matter. As long as he knew Dean was okay. When 10 a.m. rolled around, Cas was sent to Dean's room to serve him his breakfast. Dean was surprised to see him, he didn't know Cas was going to be his nurse.

"Man, who knew I'd get the hottest nurse in the building?" Dean said from his bed. Cas cracked a small smile and rolled Dean's breakfast tray to his bed.

"Mr. Winchester, I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with me. I'm married." Cas showed his ring finger and Dean copied him.

"Yeah, me too." Dean snickered after Cas rolled his eyes at him.

"Dean, I'm serious. During hours, I'm your nurse, not your husband." Cas said.

"Ouch, that hurt." Dean said. "Then I'm not flirting with my husband, I'm flirting with my hot nurse." Cas scoffed and had to give it to Dean for being so clever.

"I'll be back around noon." Cas said.

"Hey, are you the nurse thats supposed to give me a sponge bath or...?" Dean said. Cas could hear the smirky tone in his voice.

"Goodbye, Dean." He said, hearing Dean laugh behind him before leaving.

* * *

Castiel was getting off of work soon and planned to drop his scrubs off in his locker room and change back into his regular clothing so he could go to Dean's room. He ran into Meg who was holding a tub of something that was labeled **ORGAN** , so Cas ignored it.

"What are you smiling about?" Meg asked.

"My shift is almost over, and I can go back into husband mode." Cas giggled. Meg rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. Cas smiled to himself when he got to the locker rooms and began changing his clothes. The walk to Dean's room was almost too fast, and Cas found himself running down the hallways on his way there. By the time he got there, Dean was practically waiting for him.

"There you are. Man, I gotta tell you about this _smoking hot_ nurse I saw today. He had these gorgeous blue eyes and the cutest smile, but he wouldn't even let me flirt with him." Dean said sarcastically. Cas smiled widely and batted his eyelashes like a highschool girl acting jealous of her crush talking about another person.

"What did this nurse look like?" He said while making a hair-twirling motion. Dean laughed at him and looked at the ceiling as he was thinking.

"Hmm, dark brown hair, jawline so sharp you could cut stone, tan skin..." Dean ran his hand up Cas' arm and it gave him goosebumps.

" _Tell me more, tell me more._ " Cas sang. Dean started laughing again and Cas laughed with him, leaning towards him and kissing his laughing smile. Dean held Cas' cheek in his palm and Cas felt so happy in that moment, like everything was fine and normal and Dean wasn't in a hospital bed with constant fear of dying. He felt joyful.

"Erm..." Meg said in the doorway. She cleared her throat loudly and Cas pulled away quickly, wiping his lips and sitting in the chair, smiling slightly because he thought Meg was reacting to them kissing.

"Mr. and Mr. Winchester, there's someone to see you." Meg stepped aside with a disgusted look on her face and Cas grew concerned, seeing that _someone_ walk through the door. He had the exact same face as Meg. He turned to Dean immediately, watching his face slowly go from happy to shocked.

"Dad."


	14. Chapter 14

John stood at the foot of the bed and Meg had left the three in the room. Cas wouldn't be surprised if she had security guards waiting outside the door in case Cas beat the living shit out of John.

"Hey there, Dean." John said quietly. He cracked a small smile, but Cas wasn't having any of it. He knew from the stories that Dean told him that John was never the best father. After his mom died in that house fire, John had become an alcoholic, drinking the days away and leaving Dean and Sam to fend for themselves. Thats where Dean told him he started raising Sam on his own, knowing that he couldn't rely on John for anything. Dean eventually got that job working with his best friend Garth who turned out pretty successful and helped put Sam through law school.

"Hi, Castiel." John said. Cas didn't change his expression or even respond. He just stared at him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Sam called me. He told me you were in an accident, that you needed a kidney and..." John didn't finish.

"Damnit, Sammy..." Dean muttered. John frowned.

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now but... Dean, I want to help." John said. "I was... A terrible father, and it took me twenty-three years to figure that out. When I got the news that you were marrying, I wanted to come so badly to the wedding, I really did. But then I realized that I'm better off staying away, and I didn't want to ruin a day so special to you." John sighed and Cas saw he was crying.

"Dad..." Dean didn't know what to say. He never expected John hi show up and offer _anything_ to him, let alone a kidney.

"Dean, when your mother died..." John closed his eyes and another tear ran down his cheek. "I was torn. Broken. I let myself go. I let you and Sam down and I've seen what death does to some people. I know the pain it causes. And... I can't let Castiel feel what I felt the night of the fire. I can't let him spend the rest of his life knowing he'll never see his heart repaired. Because you two are the happiest I've ever seen anybody. Your love is real, it's full, its true. Sometimes I think that maybe its stronger than what I had with Mary."

"Where are you going with this?" Dean asked.

"I'm not letting you die, Dean. I'm... I'm giving you my kidney." John smiled, hoping that Dean would let him do one good thing.

"You only have one." Dean muttered under his breath, frowning.

"I know." John said. "I don't care. Let me do one good thing, let me help you so Cas won't have to deal with you being gone."

"Dad, I-"

"Dean please, if you really hate me then let me _do this_." John said. "You've got to admit it, Dean, I don't have anyone else in my life that wants to speak to me. My kidney is strong and... You deserve it more than I do."

Dean was silent for a while and Cas squeezed his hand over the railing. He rubbed the back on Dean's hand with his thumb, trying to sooth him. Dean just closed his eyes and sighed when Meg walked in.

"Mr. Winchester?" She asked. All three of them looked towards the door. "John."

"Yeah?" John said.

"Visiting hours are over." Meg said. John looked back at Dean and then at Meg again. "You have to leave, John."

"Fine." Dean said. John's head darted towards him and a look of confusion spread over Meg's face.

"What? Dean, you're agreeing?" Meg almost yelled. She had been eavesdropping. She looked around the hall to make sure she didn't disturb anyone and closed the door behind her. She didn't care what John thought of her, so she let her anger out.

"You think you can come begging for forgiveness, you son of a bitch! By using your kidney as an excuse?"

"Meg! Calm down, will you?" Cas shouted.

"Dean, you're like a brother to me, and with what this bastard did to you and Sam how could I possibly allow you to take a kidney from him?" Meg said.

"Why not?" Dean yelled. "Without it, I'll be stuck on fucking dialysis until I die!"

"Dean, don't talk like that." John said.

"Please just think this through, a kidney is a lot to take." Cas said.

"Okay, will everyone just shut the fuck up?" Meg shouted. "Dean, give me a one word answer: Are you taking John's kidney? So help me God, if you start rambling again then I'm killing you myself."

Dean looked at Meg and was obviously starting to get pissed off. "Yes." He said.

"De-" John started.

"Shut up." Meg said simply. She took the clipboard from the foot of Dean's bed and took the pen dangling from a cord around the clip.

"Meg-" Cas began.

"Shut up!" Meg said louder. She wrote down John's name under **Donor** and put down a date for the surgery. "Glad that's taken care of. John, be back here in two days. Now, please, leave." Meg threw the clipboard on the table and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. John threw an angry look towards the spot where Meg was and left too.

Thats when Dean started crying. Cas was by his side in no time, he even climbed over the railing of his bed and lay down next to him, on the opposite side of his bruised stomach. His head was resting on Dean's shoulder, letting hushed whispers fall from his lips of ' _shhh, it's okay, Dean.'_

 He stroked Dean's arm softly with his finger tips and closed his eyes, trying to calm him down from the crying fit he was having. But the tears kept coming, and Dean's sobs were hushed from him keeping his mouth closed.

"Dean..." Cas whispered.

"Cas... If I don't live through all of this, promise me something, okay?" Cas nodded.

"Anything."

"Promise you'll get over me. Promise you'll go straight to the Roadhouse and ask for scotch, and ask Ellen how she's doing. Chat with Charlie and Jo, talk with Meg when you're working, go to Gadreel and Naomi's place for Thanksgiving like we always did and go to Anna and Gabriel's house for Christmas. Promise you'll be uncle Castiel for Zach and babysit him when Anna and Gabriel can't look after him. Promise you'll continue with your life, just delete me from it." Dean looked down at him and kissed his hair. Cas breathed deeply and shook his head softly.

"I'm sorry. I can't promise you that. If you die then... I'm gonna cry. When I'm told, and maybe on the way home, probably when I get there. Then the day will end, and I might cry then too. But Charlie will be there, and so will Anna. They'll cheer me up, and I'll go back to the bar. But I won't get over you, Dean. I'll continue with my life, but you won't be deleted from it. You can't delete something that was always a part of you. And... Though you weren't my first love, you'll always be my last. I couldn't love anyone else like I do you, Dean." Cas looked back up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed him again and again, their eyes closed and their lips barely making a sound. Dean held Cas' face in his hand, tilting his chin up and sinking deeper into the kiss before stopping.

Their foreheads were touching, faces looking down and eyes closed. Just enjoying the moment, hoping it wouldn't be one of their last ones together. They fell asleep like that; holding hands while laying next to eachother and their faces inches apart.

* * *

Meg almost cried when she walked into Dean's room the next morning. They looked so happy, so calm, so peaceful. She knew today was possibly their last day of ever being together, so she called Castiel in for not being able to attend work due to family urgencey. It was partialy true. She took Castiel's place so she could check in on them and thought it was best to let them sleep until they woke up on their own terms.

Cas woke up before Dean, opening his eyes to see the still-asleep Winchester. Their fingers were still locked together and Cas just let him sleep. Dean actually didn't wake up long after Cas. He smiled when Dean slowly opened his eyes and he saw those green eyes come to life and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Morning. How long have you been staring at me?" Dean said. Cas chuckled lightly.

"Only about three minutes."

"Creepo." Dean joked. Cas brushed their noses together and was about to sit up when Dean squeezed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Don't. Stay here, with me. I really need you with me." Dean whispered. Cas nodded and lay back down, kissing Dean on the cheek and curling their legs together.

"I'll stay." Cas whispered back. "I'll lay here all day with you."

"Thank you." Dean smiled. Cas closed his eyes and so did Dean, him sighing happily and squeezing his hand.

"Cas?" Dean spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"If I do live through this surgery, will you hate me? For... Taking my father's only kidney?"

Cas opened his eyes. "Of course not. John wants to help you, and if he's willing to die for you, then we should just be happy that you have a kidney now." He said. Dean nodded and shifted in his position, scratching at his neck and let his hand rest back next to his side. Cas ran his free hand through his hair and pecked Dean on the cheek again.

"Crowley got me something for Christmas." Cas suddenly said.

"Wasn't that last week?" Dean asked.

"It was late, but he really wanted to get it to me." Cas sighed.

"What is it?"

"... A motorbike." Dean looked confused. "A motorbike? What for?"

"I have no idea. But apperently he got a bonus at work and Meg told him to get me a ride." Cas sighed again.

"Have you even ridden on a motorbike before?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I drove one, in my high school years, but I had to sell it for my first apartment. I don't even know what model it is. Just that you slouch over it." Cas said.

Dean chuckled. "Isn't that one of those Yamahas?" He asked.

"I have no idea. But at least now I have my own ride." Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the nose.

"What does Crowley even do?" Dean asked.

"He's a business man. He travels a lot, which is why we never really see him. But apperently his friend got hurt and took him here, where he met Meg." Cas said.

"Sounds romantic." Dean smiled.

"It was after Crowley's friend lived. They just started hooking up after about a week." Cas rubbed his eyes, still a little tired. "But if it wasn't for Crowley's friend, they never would have met."

"Kinda sounds like our little love story. If it wasn't for Anna, we wouldn't have gotten very far. I wouldn't have given you that car ride." Dean smiled sweetly. Cas thought back to that night and smiled back, realizing he had something he needed to say.

"Dean, I never really told you why Drops Of Jupiter is my favorite song to this day." Cas started. "And since today might be your last, I better say it. Back then, it was my favorite song because it stuck in my head all day of every day. But then we started dating, and a week lead to a month, and that lead to a year, then multiple years, and eventually marrage. And every time I hear that song, I smile. Because it reminds me of when we met, when you gave me a ride to the bowling alley, when I was singing it and you thought I was your other friend. So that's why its still my favorite song. Because it reminds me of the night where my life came together."

* * *

The day was sweet, it was short but Dean and Castiel tried to make it last as long as possible. It was the morning after that that Cas felt nervous. Meg came into the room rolling a wheelchair, telling Cas that it was time. He breathed deeply and helped Dean into the chair, kissing him on the cheek before he was rolled down the hallway and into an elevator to the floor above.

During the surgery, Cas felt multiple things; anxiety, fear, panic, denial, bit of sadness, nothing but the worst, and nothing but the best. The one thing he managed to keep in was pre-pain. The feeling you get when all you have to do is think about someone you love dying and you instantly start feeling as if they did. But Cas wasn't going to let that happen to him, he wasn't going to be eaten alive by his emotions. He was going to sit in the room and wait for Meg to come back like she promised with either good or bad news.

Cas waited for what seemed like hours. After he asked Meg what was taking so long, she responded with, _"It's been ten minutes, Castiel"_ and walked off. Cas was sitting in different positions the whole time. On the bed, laying on the bed, up-side down on the chair, on the floor leaning against the wall, laying on the floor, and laying down on the floor with his feet on the wall, the flats of his shoes tapping against the paint. For two whole hours.

He didn't even notice Meg walk in until she pressed her shoe lightly on Cas' stomach.

"Get up." She said. Cas rustled to his feet and brushed his back off.

"So? What happened?" Cas asked. He started getting butterflies in his stomach when Meg's lips curled into a large smile. She turned around and walked into the hallway. "Mr. Winchester, your husband awaits." She said. She pushed Dean in the wheelchair into the room, and he had a large smile on his face.

Cas let out a yelp of laughter and wanted to hug him, but he knew Meg would slap him for hugging a patient fresh out of surgery. He didn't know what to do, what to say, so he just grabbed Meg's arm and hugged her instead.

"Woah! Get off me, Castiel, I'm not a hugger." She pushed him away and he bounced in his shoes. He ignored Meg and dove onto the floor, meeting Dean's level and hugging him. Meg let it slide and just smiled in the corner of the room. Dean held Cas in his arms and buried his face into his hair.

"God, Dean, I was so worried." Cas was crying now and didn't care. He just wiped his face on his jacket sleeve and sucked in a sharp breath. Dean nodded and hugged him tighter.

"Me too, angel." He whispered. Cas pulled away, wiping his eyes again and looking at Dean's eyes, so green and beautiful, and healthy.

"We need to celebrate." Cas said.

"Woah, calm down there." Meg interrupted. "He just got a new kidney, so he's got stitches and his ribs still aren't fully healed. No parties in here."

"Come on, Meg. Dean will stay in the bed, don't worry. It just Sam, Jess, and Jasmine. Not a lot, right? Just a small gathering." Cas begged. "You're invited also, of course."

Meg rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But I only allow two things: pizza and soda. Boring elementry party, okay? I see a single drop of alcohol fall on Dean's tongue, I'm shutting you down." Meg left the room and Cas kissed Dean pationately. It was already getting late, since Dean's surgery was at 9 p.m.

"Aren't you going to head home?" Dean asked after he was back in his bed. Cas climbed in with him, holding his hand once more.

"Like I'm gonna leave." Cas kissed Dean on the nose and they both just smiled at eachother for a long time before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam came by the hospital with Jessica and Jasmine around noon. Jasmise was carrying a grochery bag that Dean noticed had two liters of Fanta in it and Sam was carrying a similar bag with plastic cups and plates in it. Jessica was holding two boxes of pizza, as Dean requested his favorite. When Cas called Sam and Jess earlier that day, Jess had almost burst into tears from the good news that Dean had lived through the surgery. Sam was the one going on about how long it will take for Dean's rib to heal so they could all go out and celebrate, and Cas requested the party.

Jasmine sat at the foot of the bed with a drink in her hand and Jessica brushed her hair with her fingers. Sam was eating a piece of pizza by the window and Cas was just sitting next to Dean with their hands entwined together.

"Dean?" Cas whispered. Dean looked at him with raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"... I love you." Cas said. Dean smiled and kissed him gently and quickly.

"I love you too." Dean whispered. Meg then came in with news that Dean would be able to leave the hospital in four days.

"Four days stuck here. Well, at least my nurse is hot." Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and Jess smiled widely.

"You two are so happy together." She said. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and Jasmine was completely tuned out and oblivious of what was going on. She was just humming under her breath.

"What are you singing there, Jasmine?" Jess asked. She looked at her and then at Castiel who asumed it was Drops of Jupiter.

It wasn't.

"Just a song." She said, like she was embarrassed.

"What song?" She blushed.

"A Fall Out Boy song."

"She's a huge fan of them." Sam said. "Let me guess, _Sugar, We're Goin' Down_?" She nodded and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's such an awesome song, though!"

"How does it go?" Dean asked. Jasmine thought for a moment and looked like she was about to say something, but closed her mouth.

"Just search it, I can't sing."

* * *

_*Dean's healed and back home*_

Castiel woke up early, very early. He forced his eyes open to look at the alarm clock and saw it was almost two in the morning. He rolled over and was expecting to find Dean's hand where it normally was but found nothing but crumpled sheets in his place. Cas sat up and saw that Dean wasn't in the bed.

He knew exactly where he was. Cas got up and messed with his hair as he walked to the kitchen where Dean was standing in front of the counter with his arms crossed and waffles were in the toaster.

"Dearrrrgggggghhhhh... Dean." Cas yawned and Dean let out a silent chuckle.

"What are you doin' up?" Dean whispered when he was standing with Cas in his arms. "You don't always have to come looking for me when I'm not in bed with you."

"But sleeping alone is no fun." Cas groaned. Dean laughed and pulled him in to a hug, burrying his chin in Cas' hair.

"Would you like some night-waffles?" Dean asked. Cas nodded slightly and Dean kissed his head but didn't let go. He started rocking back and forth slowly where they were standing. He started humming a song, and Cas knew which one it was.

"You know you got that song stuck in my head, right?" Dean said.

"About time." Cas said back. Dean laughed lightly and moved his hands down to Cas' hips, letting them rest there and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"What are we doing?" Cas asked.

"We're being idiots, slow dancing to nothing and making waffles." Dean replied so casually it made Cas laugh. He sighed.

"This is love, right here."

"You betcha." Dean said. Cas slowly inched towards the radio Dean had on the kitchen counter for when he washed dishes and wanted to listen to music. He turned his back to Dean and he just hugged Cas from the back.

"What are you doing?" Dean mumbled. Cas didn't respond, he just took the currect Led Zeppelin CD out and replaced it with the CD that Dean made four years ago. He skipped to the ninth track and turned back to Dean who smiled at what was playing. The radio began playing, and Dean and Cas continued to sway from side to side with their arms around eachother.

" _Now that she's back in the atmospere with drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey... She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that theres time to change, hey, hey. Since her return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey... Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is overrated. Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there._

_"Now that shes back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constelation, hey, hey... She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bow, reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey... Now that shes back in the atmospere I'm afraid she'll think me as plain Ol Jane who story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land. So tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And make it back to the milky way. Tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there._

_"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep fried chicken? Your best friend always stickin' up for you, even when I know you're wrong? Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour conversations, the best soy-latte you ever had, and me? But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And head back to the milky way. Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded? And that heaven is overrated. Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, one without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself..."_

The song was ending but Dean didn't let go of Cas. He turned towards the radio and put in a different CD that he borrowed from Jasmine that Cas didn't know about.

"What's that?" Cas asked. Dean smiled to himself and skipped to one song that turned out to be one he really enjoyed.

" _Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything that you wanna hear, 'cause that's just who I am this week..._ "

Cas was grabbed by his waist and twirled around, causing him to giggle as Dean pulled his hips flush with his own. He kissed him softly and leaned into his ear.

" _We're goin' down down, in an earlier round! And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it._ " Dean sang. It was out of tune, but Cas didn't care. Dean smiled at how Cas giggled and brought their faces closer, their foreheads touching and noses inches away.

"I love you." Cas whispered.

"I love you too, angel." Dean respondded and kissed his forehead.

* * *

_*A week later*_

Cas looked out the window and smiled at Dean who was under his car. The poor thing was trashed after the accident, but he won't let go of it until he knows for sure he can't do anything. He walked outside and leaned against the hood of the car.

"How's she doing?" Cas asked. Dean grunted and slid out from underneath the car. He had a smudge of something on his forehead and grabbed a towel to wipe the grease from his hands.

"She's torn. Maybe I can take her to Garth, see if he can do anything." Dean sighed.

"She _is_ old, Dean. What's the main problems?" Cas asked.

"The blow just knocked the power out of her. Half the engine isn't even where its supposed to be." Dean sighed. "I'll find a way to fix her. Its still possible."

"Thats good. I don't want this car to die either." Cas patted the hood. Dean slid back under the car and looked at what he was doing again. "Can you hand me that?" Dean motioned towards a small screwdriver and Cas picked it up from the ground, turning it around in his hand and placing the handle in Dean's palm. Dean continued and Cas walked back inside the house.

That night, Dean returned inside and looked exhausted.

"You done for the day?" Cas asked. Dean sighed and nodded, wiping his face with his hands.

"I didn't die from that crash, and neither is Baby." Dean caught Cas in a kiss, bending his head down to kiss his cheek and then his lips. "Mmm... Love you." Dean mumbled with a smile. Cas smiled back, kissing him again.

"Love you too."

They had cereal for dinner, both too tired to cook and fell asleep together quickly.

 * * *

_*Two months later*_

Cas leaned against the wall, a clipboard in his hand and his head starting to ache. He was told he had to work a double shift that day and he didn't even know it was possible for this many people to get food poisoning. He was almost thrown up on and Meg offered to take over the patient. He told the front desk nurse, Bela, that he was going to take a five minutes break for himself. She nodded in understandment and said she wouldn't tell anyone.

He walked outside to get a smell of fresh air besides hospital food and vomit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He needed some serenity or he was going to go insane. The calm scene didn't last for long, though.

"CASTIEL!" Charlie screamed. Cas almost fell from the small cement pillar that he was leaning against. He opened his eyes to see Charlie running towards him with a large grin on her face.

"What? What happened?" He yelled back. It took him a while to get her to stop smiling enough so she could actually speak.

"Jo, she-" Charlie started breathing heavily and smiled again.

"What happened to Jo, is she okay?" Cas asked.

"We're getting married!" Charlie shrieked. Cas took a few seconds to contemplate what Charlie just said and started smiling with her.

"Married? Its about freaking time!" Cas said. Charlie started laughing and covered up her face. "How did she propose?" He asked.

"I ordered a drink from the bar, waiting for her shift to end and there was a ring in it." Charlie said.

"Thats either so romantic or so cliché." Cas said, hearing the smile in his voice.

"Well..." Charlie started:

~~~

_Charlie smiled as she entered the bar, saying hi to her friend Ash who was always seen at the bar and almost no one knew where he lived. She sat down at the bar and saw Jo working behind the counter with her back turned. Charlie whistled._

_"Hey there, barkeep, if I wasn't dating a hot blonde already then I'd totally take you out." Charlie said. Jo turned around with a smile on her face and set an empty glass down on the counter._

_"Do you flirt with all the bartenders?" Jo said._

_"Well, only the cute ones. Cut me some slack, if I never flirted with you then we wouldn't be together." Charlie took the glass that Jo set down and tapped it with her finger before sliding it across the bar again._

_"What's new on the menu, hun?" Charlie smirked. Jo smiled and looked down at the counter._

_"Sour Apple Pucker good for you?" Jo said._

_"Absolutely." Charlie leaned back in her chair and put on a flirty smile. "Where's Ellen today?"_

_"She's out. We ran out of pretzels." Jo poured the lime green liquid into the small glass and looked up at Ash, wrinkling her nose._

_"What's wrong?" Charlie asked._

_"Nothing. Just... This drink gives a weird smell." Jo said. "It never really was my favorite."_

_"Hey Charlie, can I get your help with something?" Ash appeared behind her. Charlie turned around in her chair and faced him, looking to see if he was holding anything._

_"What?" She asked. Ash looked behind her at Jo as she took a ring out of her pocket and popped it in to the drink._

_"Nothing, I'll ask you later." Ash walked away and Jo gave him a '_ thank you _' look for distracting Charlie. She faced Jo again and wrapped her fingers around the glass._

_"Whatever that was about." Charlie sighed. She looked down at the drink before raising it to her lips but stopped in the middle of what she was doing. Her eyes locked dead on the ring at the bottom of the glass. She was silent while Jo looked at her._

_"What is that?"_

_"What's what?" Jo asked as she casually cleaned the inside of a glass with a rag._

_"The ring at the bottom of my glass." Charlie said. She looked up at Jo who was trying to hide a smug grin._

_"Its obviously an engagment ring," Jo said. "For you. Duh." Charlie smiled and fished it out with her finger._

_"Is this you proposing to me?"_

_"Well, yeah." Jo said. "So? Will you marry me?" Charlie smiled wider and rubbed away the liquor from the ring that was dripping onto her hand._

_"Absolutely."_

_Jo's eyes lit up. "Really?" She walked around the bar and almost tripped over the chair next to Charlie. "You'll marry me?"_

_"Hell yes!" Charlie jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Jo's shoulders, pulling her into a tight and strangling hug. Jo barked a laugh and people turned towards them._

_"What's going on?" Someone asked._

_"They're getting married!" Ash yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. A wave of whooping went around the bar and some people started chanting "_ kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss! _" Charlie's hands were shaking as she put the ring on her finger and grabbed Jo's face to kiss her. Ash sent around another wave of whooping as Jo and Charlie kissed, smiling at eachother afterwards._

~~~

Cas looked at her, facinated by her story.

"Isn't it romantic!" Charlie squealed.

"It is!" Cas hugged her and saw she was shaking. "When's the wedding?"

"In a month. I'm so fucking nervous I could scream." Charlie said with the straightest face.

"So classy, Charlie." Cas sighed. Charlie smiled wide again and started pacing, so full of excitment she couldn't stand still. "Where's the other bride?"

"Telling Ellen and her family." Charlie said. "But we're meeting at the apartment to start planning the wedding."

"Which one is wearing the dress?" Cas asked with a smile.

"We're both wearing small ones. Nothing fancy, just two small prom-dress-type dresses. Nothing frilly, or poofy, or big." Charlie said. Cas nodded.

"Thats a good choice. Just flat, silky, long..." Charlie trailed off, smiling to herself and twirling around where she was standning.

"Ooo, silk? So fancy." Cas giggled.

"Okay, so I have to ask you something; will you be my Man of Honor?" Charlie asked. Cas burst out laughing along with Charlie.

" _Man of Honor?_ I'm fine with that." Cas said. Charlie smiled and hugged him once more before saying goodbye and leaving.

* * *

_*Wedding Day*_

Castiel stood with his hands folded in front of him with two rings on a pillar next to him. Charlie stood in front of him, wearing a white and silky dress, falling down past her feet but just brushing the floor and her strawberry and curly hair going down her shoulders. She was holding a bouquet of flowers to her chest and was taking deep breaths, looking at the large doors at the other end of the isle.

"Calm down, you don't want to sweat through your dress." Cas leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Oh God, am I? Is it noticable? Should I be shaking? What if I stutter during my vows?" Charlie whispered. Cas rubbed one of her shoulders where no one could see.

"Calm down, its okay to be nervous. I was crazy nervous when I was marrying Dean, just pretend like no one is watching you. Pretend you're in the bar and everyone is just regular customers. Pretend no one is focussed on you except Jo." Cas whispered. Charlie breathed heavily and nodded. Thats when the doors swung open and Jo stood with her arm locked with Bobby's. Charlie's breath hitched as the music started and Jo made her way down the isle.

"The Queen of Moondor doesn't get scared over some wedding." Cas suddenly said in a hushed whisper. "She _does_ get scared when her knights have been slayed and she is the only fighter left. But not when she is standing with the corpses of her enemies at her feet. Because she wins her battles. She bathes in the blood of her enemies, and celebrates with her most loyal knight, sir Castiel, who stands at her side and supports her." He added very quickly before Jo took her spot standing across from Charlie. Benny was standing between them, smile on his face and his eyes darted to Cas for a split second. He nodded his head a little, like he was tipping his hat if he had one on.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Novak." Benny said. "Or should I say, Mr. Winchester." Charlie smiled at him and looked up at Jo who was blushing more than her.

"You look beautiful." She whispered. Jo smiled. "You too."

Benny started talking, and Charlie's ears were full of pounding. She tapped her thumb against the stem of the flowers in her hand. She heard faint sentences from Benny, but she couldn't concentrate as much as she'd hoped.

"Charlie?" Cas nudged her from the back and Charlie coughed nervously. She took a deep breath and looked up at Jo, admiring her blonde, curly hair.

"Jo Harvelle, I uh... I don't know what to say other than the fact that I am the most excited, happy, and radical feeling woman in this moment. Except you, of course." A small wave of laughter went over the people in the seats. It reminded Cas of his own wedding. "But, um... I honeslty can't believe I'm actually getting married to you. I still remember when I was sitting in my throne and was told that someone was asking to see the Queen. I asked to see whoever was requesting my presence, and planted my eyes on the most beautiful woman in all of the land. Then, after going to the bar and seeing her again, I wondered ' _is it possible this isn't a coincidence?_ '. But then she saw me, and a week after, we started dating. Then... so many years later, we stood by our friends as they got married and wondered if we would ever be like them. Getting married, standing here. And now we are. And I couldn't be more phsyced." Charlie finished.

Cas heard sniffling from the crowd and a sharp _"I'm not cryin'!"_ and knew instantly that it was Ellen.

"Jo?" Benny said, turning to Jo who looked like she was about to cry but didn't want to. Jo cleared her throat and shifted her feet, making her dress sway at the feet.

"Charlie Bradbury, I know the way we met was romantic, but I hate being cliché. Which is why I have to apologize for the way I proposed. I wish I had done it in a more romantic way, like at the top of the ferriswheel at one of the summer carnivals, and much earlier. But I was too nervous about what you would say. I mean, I'm a bartender, I'm not really the kind of person you'd want to settle down with. But you've stuck with me for this long, and when I finally got the guts to marry you I put the ring in a freaking glass of liquor." She chuckled and looked down, Cas seeing a bunch of more crying faces from the corner of his eye. "What I'm trying to say here is... I'm not the most romantic type. I'm pretty much the complete opposite of romantic. But you've stuck with me for so long and now you've agreed to marry me. So one thing is clear: you are the most awesome girl in the world, and being with you is the best desicion that I have ever made."

Cas smiled widely and reached for the rings, knowing that they would be asked for soon.

"Rings, please?" Benny said. Cas reached around Charlie and put the rings in her shaking hands. "Charlie Bradbury. Do you take Jo Harvell as your lawful wedded wife?" Benny turned to Charlie and she nodded for a second before speaking actual words.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered. Some people (including Castiel) smiled widely, since they knew how nervous Charlie felt from experience. "I mean, I do."

"And Jo Harvell. Do you take Charlie Bradbury as your lawful wedded wife?" Benny turned to Jo as she messed with one of the flowers in her bouquet.

"I do." Jo said. Charlie slipped the ring onto Jo's finger and Jo did the same with Charlie's hand.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronouce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Benny stepped back and the two hopped into eachother's space, clutching eachother's hands and kissing.

" _Woooo_!" Ash stood up from where he was standing and started clapping. More people followed him and eventually everyone was standing up. Charlie and Jo grabbed eachother's hands and ran down the isle and through the doors, where more people were clapping. Cas tried to follow them with his eyes but lost the sights of their dresses in the crowd but knew they were far gone when he heard the peel of tires take off.

He turned to go back to Dean and found him still sitting where he was. He walked over to him and sat down next to him, resting his hand on Dean's thigh and Dean held his hand.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked. Dean sighed.

"Thats it. Everyone we know is married. We are _all_ married, now. Just... Boring us."

"Balthazar isn't married yet." Cas pointed out.

"Balthazar is a stripper, Cas. Do you really expect him to get married?" Dean whispered, making Cas laugh and pat his leg. "Seriously, from here on, we're all just boring couples."

Cas scoffed and leaned over to kiss him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, please. We'll never be boring."


End file.
